Ned's Declassified High School: Pendulum
by TheEternalMajestic
Summary: Ned, Cookie, and Moze's freshmen year in high school. What could possibly go wrong? NOW FINISHED! Warning: This has an "M" rating for a reason! Very graphic content
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Ned Bigby anxiously paces around his room. "I can't believe the first day of High School is already here. It came up so fast" he says while walking into his kitchen. Ned opened his refrigerator and took out some taylor ham. "Maybe a good breakfast will calm me down" he thought as he put some ham on a frying pan. This was a first for Ned, he had never really been nervous about school. But, high school was completely different; it was the next big step. Ned took the ham off the pan and set it onto his plate. As he bit into it, a terrible smell and taste hit him. He quickly spat out the ham and looked at the packaging. "Expired" he said aloud, "this is already shaping up to be a great day."

Jennifer Mozely stepped out of the shower and looked towards her clock. "6:45" she said to herself "I still have enough time for food". She quickly dried off and slipped on her new outfit for this day. "This is a HUGE day, the first day of high school!" she thought. She walked down the stairs and poured herself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. While eating her food, her mind began to drift off thinking about what Ned and Cookie had done during the summer. "I haven't seen them since school got out." she thought. Moze had been away for the whole summer, out visiting family in Hawaii. "Although I had a good time, I miss those guys a lot" Moze said.

Ned and Moze met up outside their houses for school. "Ready?" an eager Moze asked. Ned looked less than thrilled, "Unfortunately" he said bluntly.

"Aw, c'mon it won't be that bad. It's a whole new experience" Moze stated to Ned

Ned thought about it for a second, "Unfortunately that's what I'm afraid of"

_End_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Some quick notes: Ned and Moze did not go out. The events of the movie are ruled out. Ned is still with Suzie and Moze is with no one. I did keep Cookie with Lisa though, this will be gone over in the next chapter though.**


	2. Welcome Home pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

_7:00 a.m. James K. Polk High School_

A full 50 minutes before class starts, yet there is still one eager student here already. It was the first day of school after all, so maybe the student wished to find their classes. The place can be pretty daunting for incoming freshman after all.

"I just need to make a few more calculations and I'll be set" one Simon Nelson Cooke muttered to himself as he walked around the barren hallways of the High School. Cookie took time in to just gaze at the huge school he was standing in. "So much bigger than the Middle School" he said "Thank goodness I'm getting the coordinates for it now". He played around with his glasses and a map of the school appeared on the lens in front of him.

"This is going to make my life a hell of a lot easier" he thought, "A map is all I need to figure out this school from front to back". He programmed the rooms of each of his classes and they were now marked on the map. He sighed as he leaned up against his new locker. It had been a terrific summer for Cookie, but he was actually a little glad to be back in school. He spent the summer with his best friend Ned and the love of his life, Lisa. But, school gave him a chance to see all of his other friends, Coconut Head, Martin, and Moze.

"I have a good feeling about this year"

_7:45 a.m._

Ned and Moze had arrived at the school and retrieved their schedules. "Cool we have first period together" Moze said "Pottery? I don't remember signing up for that". "Me either" Ned stated "Oh well, can't be too bad".

"Hey Ned!" a cheery, female voice said from behind. It could only be one person

Suzie Crabgrass, Ned's on again-off again girlfriend of the summer.

"Hey Suzie" Ned and Moze said in unison. The two exchanged bewildered glances before resuming conversation with Suzie.

"Nice to see you Moze, how was your vacation?" Suzie asked ignoring Ned, who walked off in a huff. Moze noticed Ned leave, but decided it be best to not say anything, "Good, I missed everyone though". "Well we have a lot to catch up on then" Suzie stated "I'll talk to you in lunch, bye!". Just as fast as she had appeared, she was gone. "Weird" Moze said and walked off towards pottery class.

"It's like she doesn't even care about me anymore!" Ned said to Cookie while walking down the hallway, "After all the shit I had to put up with her and she is the one who ditches me!" The summer, although fun, had also meant issues with Suzie. She whined to him, made him get her food, and on top of all that, cheated on her.

"I still find it funny she cheated on you with Martin" Cookie said and laughed at in one burst.

Ned angrily looked at Cookie, "Fuck you man, Fuck you"

"Chill out" Cookie said, "I'm just joking. It's not my fault she is a skank though"

Ned began walking towards his next class, "I know man, I know. I wish I could find someone who is as good to me, as Li- well speak of the devil"

Lisa came up to Cookie and kissed him, "Hey love, how's school" she asked. "It was ok, but it's much better now" Cookie said back

"Ugh, you people sicken me" Ned said as he walked away.

Lunch only increased tensions between Ned and Suzie. The bright idea was to put them at the same table, even though Ned was certainly not pleased with Suzie. Suzie may have still had feelings for Ned, but no one knew for sure.

"So how is the first day going?" Moze asked to no one in general.

"Great" "Easy" "Above average" said Coconut Head, Cookie, and Ned respectively

"Above average? What does that mean?" Moze asked

"It's like average, but above it, but not good either" Ned attempted to explain.

"He's just dumb" Suzie stated. "HAHAHAHAHA" Ned shouted very sarcastically "Looks like we got ourselves a comedian here! Tell another one!"

"Shut up Ned, your just bitter over me" Suzie shouted back. "Like I could be hung up on you" Ned said back.

That's when it happened. Moze and Cookie both got the same feeling. That feeling you get when you know shit is about to go down. And oh boy, was shit about to go down.

_End_


	3. Welcome Home pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

_**3:00 PM James K Polk High School**_

Ned Bigby sat in silence. Here he was in the principal's office on the first day of school. He had been here all day or basically from 12:50 onward. All he has done for this time was recounting the events that brought him here anyway.

"I should have just kept my big mouth shut"

_**12:20 PM James K Polk Cafeteria**_

Moze and Cookie exchanged nervous glances. "Calm down man" Cookie said to Ned "It was just a joke, you're not THAT dumb". Moze and Lisa both elbowed Cookie for that comment.

"No, Cookie, it's not like that." Ned replied "I'm sick of her always putting me down or treating me like crap". Ned wasn't even that mad from being called stupid, it was the comment of him still being in love with her that set him off. "I'm dumb, I already know that" Ned said.

Moze thought about this statement and offered a question, "Then why be so mad over it?"

"He still loves me" Suzie answered "That's why. You will never stop Ned"

"Shut up! I hate you!" Ned shouted

By now a small group of on-looking upperclassman had started watching this spectacle unfold. "This is awesome!" one said. Another chimed in "and this is only the first day!"

Martin, who has been sitting at the table just trying to keep to himself, had enough of Ned. "YouknowNedyoushouldn'tbesomadatSuzieforcheatingonyou." Martin said in his usual fast way "Youjustcouldn'tsatisfyherthewayIdid"

Everyone's jaw at the table dropped. "Holy shit" Cookie said. The upperclassman all let out a big "OHHHHHHH" and chants of "Served" started up.

No administrators were coming yet. Ned took note of this. "Hey Martin, why don't you sit down before I make yo-"Ned was trying to say before being cut off by Martin. "Noyousitdownandstopcausingascene" Martin shot in.

Ned reached his boiling point.

He reared back his fist and delivered a swift blow to Martin's face. Martin collapsed in a heap to the ground.

"OHHHHH Shit" the upperclassman once again chimed in with. Moze and Cookie just stared blankly at Ned, who looked just as confused. "Oh crap" Ned thought.

The administrators had arrived just in time to see the shot though.

_**1:00 PM Principal's Office**_

Ned sat in the office, by himself, with ice on his knuckles. Turns out he may have broken three of his fingers and Martin's nose. He didn't mean to hit Martin, but anger changes people. Ned wasn't even a violent person, it just happened in a spur of the moment thing.

"Apparently they got a new principal. Wonder who it is?" Ned thought as he noticed the lack of basically anything on the desk.

"Mr. Bigby! Should have known you would be getting in trouble" a booming voice said from behind.

"Oh no" Ned thought "That better not be who I think it is!"

Ned turned around and was stunned at who he saw

_**1:00 PM Gym class**_

Cookie, Moze, Lisa, and Suzie all had gym together, well along with Ned and Martin as well. No one really felt like talking after lunch, it was just too shocking.

"So, uh, how is Martin?" Moze asked Suzie. "He is doing alright, although his nose is pretty messed up" she replied "Ned is such a jerk."

"Well you did kind of antagonize him" Cookie said "You know he has a temper and is easily set off"

"That is no excuse" Suzie said "Stop attempting to prove his actions right"

"Oh, maybe not, but that doesn't mean Martin didn't have it coming" Billy Loomer said as he walked over to the four. Loomer was at a table with some upperclassman and Buzz and Crony as well, when the fight occurred. "Me and Ned may have some differences, but I would have done the same thing"

"For once, I actually agree with Loomer" Moze said "Martin should have kept his mouth shut"

"You guys are missing the point" Suzie said "Ned punched Martin in the face. Whatever the circumstances, it still doesn't make it right."

"Not right, but understandable" Loomer said "But, I'm not gonna attempt to reason with you, Cya" Loomer left to join his other friends. "Bigby earned some respect points in my book" he thought.

Moze turned to Suzie "Well, I'll talk to Ned later to see why he did that. I know he wouldn't do that on purpose"

"Whatever" Suzie said as the period ended and everyone went their separate ways

_**2:30 PM Principal's Office**_

Ned still couldn't believe who he saw.

"So I hope we got your punishment clear, Mr. Bigby" Principal Sweeney said, "You have a two day suspension, as well as lunch in here everyday for the rest of the marking period, and after school detentions for a month!"

Ned groaned "Fine, just answer me this one question"

"Sure" Sweeney said

"Why are you here?" Ned asked

"Well, Ned to be honest, they offered me more money than my teaching job. So, I took it. I'm an honest guy, I enjoy more money, and I enjoy enforcing the rules: This job was made for me!" Sweeney answered

"Well, at least you're honest" Ned said

The phone rang in the office and Sweeney answered it. "Yes send her in now" he said.

_**3:00 Office**_

Ned was waiting for his mom outside Sweeney's office. "Sweeney is probably just giving my mom new ways of punishing me" he thought.

The door opened up and Ned's mom walked out. "Always a pleasure Mr. Sweeney" she said as she closed the door. "You are so grounded" she said flatly to Ned.

"I knew today was going to bed bad" Ned thought.

_**3:30 Moze's Room**_

Moze sat in her room, reading a book. She was at this point in time reading Upton Sinclair's _Oil!. _She looked out her window and noticed Ned had just gotten home from school. She picked up her cell and tried to call, no answer though. "Must be confiscated" Moze said aloud. She grabbed some paper and held a sign up to the window. It said "What's the damage?"

Ned took notice of the sign and made one of his own "Two days of suspension, plus more"

Moze looked sad over this; she really missed Ned over the summer. Now he was going to be gone even more. Something was buzzing in Moze's heart, but she wasn't going to let it consume her.

_End_


	4. Welcome Home pt 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**

* * *

_**11:00 AM---Ned Bigby Household**_

Ned was pretty bored. He was stuck in his house, suspended from school, and his mom made sure he was up the usual time he would have been if he had school. "I at least thought I could have slept in" grumbled Ned "I never thought I would actually want to be in school"

Ned paced around his room; all he could do was think.

"I definitely didn't mean to hit Martin, I never would hit anyone" Ned said aloud "But maybe my comments to Suzie were a bit harsh."

Ned began to think of what his friends think. "They all probably think I'm a freak now" he thought "Who would get so worked up over ?"

"I need to get some more sleep"

* * *

_**1:00 PM---James K Polk High School**_

Moze shifted around in her seat, she didn't know why, but she had some jitters. Cookie caught sight of this and threw a note to Moze.

"What are you doing?"

Moze threw one back, "I don't know, I just feel jittery" and so they went passing notes

"Oh, that is rather unusual"

"Tell me about, I've been feeling weird all day"

"Any particular reason? A certain someone perhaps?"

"I guess, I'm just kind of missing Ned" Moze looked over to the empty desk beside her and frowned

"The feelings never did really go away, did they?"

The bell rang, but Moze handed Cookie one more note "It's complicated"

Moze headed toward the one period of the day that she could be alone: study

She sat down at an empty desk and just started to think, it's been awhile since she had done this.

"I wish I knew what I thought of Ned. This is stupid, I know what I think, but at the same time, I just feel lost" Moze thought "I'm excellent at school, yet love is something I just can't get a handle of. None of the guys I have been with have felt right."

"I need to talk to someone about this, but who?" she pondered "Why can't there be a class for things like this?"

Moze put her head down on her desk and took a nap

* * *

_**2:00 PM----Ned Bigby Household**_

As Ned lay in a trance of half-sleep, half-awake, he heard a knock on his door. "Haven't you bothered me enough mom" Ned said.

"I hope I'm not your mom" the voice said as Ned's older brother Eric stepped in to the room. Eric was able to get out an hour early due to built up study periods over his four years at high school. Similar in appearance to Ned with only slight differences. Eric was taller, had a greenish tint to his eyes, and had slightly longer shaggy hair.

"Oh hey Eric" Ned said "I suppose you know why I'm home"

"Of course! It's all over the school, everyone knows by now"

"I didn't really want it to be that way though"

"Why not? You gained a lot of respect for standing up for yourself; not doing anything would just get you pushed around by upperclassman"

"Really?"

"Definitely. Let's go grab some food before mom gets home, we will hit up BK"

"Alright, sounds good to me"

And off the two went.

* * *

_**5:00 PM Mozely Household **_

Moze once again found herself up in her room, reading. There wasn't a whole lot to do on a Thursday night. But, try as she might, she had trouble focusing on reading.

"I wish I knew what to do about Ned" There had been no interaction of a romantic type since 8th grade, but there were still unresolved issues.

"The only people I can trust to be able to help me are Cookie and Lisa though"

Just then however, she caught glance of Eric Bigby leaving with girlfriend Mary Fasano. Moze has always been friends with the two, maybe she can get some info from them.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Moze decided to send a text out to Eric, just to see

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I was sleeping, but now I'm awake…..why?"

"I need to ask you a really big favor"

"Sure, why not"

"Can you find out how Ned sees me?"

"………huh?"

"Like what he thinks of me, does he like me in any way besides a friend"

"And why would you want to know?"

"Um, uh, just curious"

"Yea sure…..i'll ask anyway though"

"Thanks so much, when will you ask?"

"Idk, when I'm not sleeping perhaps"

Moze closed her phone and laid down on her bed. "I really hope this works" she said "Hopefully Eric doesn't blow my cover"

Moze thought about texting either Cookie or Lisa, but figured she will just talk to them tomorrow.

"I mean, he is already suspended" she said with a chuckle as she looked out the window into Ned's room.

* * *

_**11:00 PM Ned's Room**_

"I don't know if I can take another day of this, this, solitary confinement" Ned said to himself "and now I'm talking to myself, just great"

The only good thing to come out of hitting Martin was the fact that he did stand up for himself, something that Ned was going to keep on doing.

"If I keep standing up for myself, then maybe the upperclassman will stop throwing things at me" Ned said cheerfully "But, unfortunately, Loomer won't"

**"The more things change, the more they remain the same"**

That one thought was running through both Moze and Ned's minds, but for totally different reasons

**_End_**

* * *

****_**Notes: To clarify: The episodes leading up to the field trip all happened, but the events of the field trip episode did not. Ned was with Suzie and Simon and Lisa also got together. There was no Noze action going on.**_

* * *

_** Next Chapter: Nothing But A Good Time pt. 1**_

_**The weekend has arrived and Ned is allowed out! He plans on making the most of his first high school weekend, but does that mean fun times or more trouble.**_

_**Plus: More Loomer and the reintroduction of Missy and Seth**_


	5. Nothing But A Good Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

_**2:45 PM Bigby Household**_

It was the last day of Ned's suspension from school and Ned was just waiting for the day to end. He was able to convince his mom to let him out this weekend. He would still have to deal with at school punishment, but for once, he would be thankful to be going back.

"No need to think about school now though. This weekend is going to be so awesome!" Ned thought "It's the first weekend of high school and I plan to make it one to remember"

Ned was standing in front of his mirror, checking his appearance. He was wearing a blue Death Cab for Cutie t-shirt and blue jeans. Ned's style was a combination of a multitude of different ones: punk, prep, emo, ghetto….you name it, he had some article of clothing in that style. He checked to make sure his shaggy hair looked good and combed it to make sure it was.

"I gotta look good tonight, I dress to impress" he chuckled as he said that "But, wait, who am I trying to impress?" Ned only dressed how he wanted to dress, so how come he was suddenly self-cautious about his appearance?

"I feel strange now" Ned looked up at the clock and counted the seconds till the end of the day

**3:00 PM James K Polk High School**

The school was a madhouse as students poured out of their classes and was abuzz with plans for the weekend. Some were going to the movies, some were going to do nothing, but most were going to do the classic teenage pastime: get shit faced like there was no tomorrow.

However at least one student for sure was not going to be engaging in this past time: Seth Powers. Seth was what one would typify as a common jock, rather dumb, but still incredibly hot. But, he made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to get into alcohol or drugs; he wanted to be in control of his future.

"These people who just spend their time drinking, are wastes, they are nothing" he said to Cookie as the two were leaving Spanish class.

"I have to agree with you on that one" Cookie replied "Luckily, my friends also know to stay away from that stuff"

"Yea, Ned and Moze are pretty chill like that"

"So what are your plans then this weekend?"

"I'm supposed to go to a party, but I'm not sure if I wanna go"

"Why not?"

"Everyone is going to be drinking except me, what fun would that be?"

"Well, I can come if you want"

"That would actually be awesome, ask Ned and Moze too. The more the merrier" Seth said as he sprinted away

"The more the merrier? Who still says that?" Cookie asked as he walked out of the building.

Moze in the meantime was getting her books from her locker. She was thinking about the weekend, she wanted to have a good time, but she had work to do as well

"Oh, the problems with being a high school student" she said with a sigh "Now I have real work, on top of emotional problems!"

She was still hung up on whether Ned liked her in that way or not

"All this stress is going to cause so much acne"

**5:00 PM **

Cookie, Ned, and Moze were all hanging out, like usual. They were out in Ned's backyard just sitting there, discussing what to do.

"Well, Seth invited us to a party" Cookie said "I would feel bad if we didn't go"

"Feel bad for Seth?" Ned asked "You would feel bad for what many girls consider the hottest guy in school and is the most popular freshman"

Of course Moze had a different opinion as to who the hottest kid was, but she was just gonna keep her mouth shut.

"Not that way, but we would be, like ditching him" Cookie said "Plus we got invited to a high school party, how often is that going to happen?"

"True True" Ned and Moze both said.

"I guess we can go, but I'm not going to do anything wrong" Moze said "That's the least thing I need now"

"Yea" Ned said "Only one thing needs to happen and I'll find myself stuck in the house once again"

"It's cool, Seth doesn't do that either" Cookie said "I'll call him up now"

Calls were made and plans were set, all in the span of about 5 minutes

"We are going to meet up with Seth in a couple of hours, until then, what shall we do?"

"Can we get food?" Ned asked "I'm starving"

**6:30 PM Burger King**

It was only about twenty minutes walking from Ned's house to get to Burger King, so the three went there. Although not the best food, it got the job done.

"I tell you, the Tendercrisp is THE sandwich to get" Ned said to Moze

"Like I would ever get chicken from a fast food joint" she said "I could have made chicken at my house."

The three got their food and sat down and started to eat their food, but who would walk in, but Loomer himself.

He approached Ned's table, "Hello Ned"

"Hello Loomer"

"I just wanted to say, good for you for sticking up for yourself"

"Well thanks, but I wish I didn't hit him"

"Why not? Being feared is one of the greatest things to happen to a teenager"

"But, that's not who I'am. I'm supposed to be the nice guy"

"Suit yourself Bigby, just know that I will NEVER fear you"

Loomer gave Ned a dead-arm and went to order his food

"Well if that wasn't random or anything" Moze said

"Yea, like did he know we were here or something?" Cookie said with a laugh "Is he possibly a Terminator unit?"

The three got a laugh out of this

When they walked outside, another familiar person was outside: Eric. He sat there leaning up against the side of his car, with a Marlboro light dangling from his lips. Eric took up smoking due to stress involved from him and Ned's parents divorcing. It was too hard for him to stop now.

"Don't you have something to do with your life?" Ned asked sarcastically

"Nope, why ruin life by being busy?"

"Good question"

"You guys want a ride home? I'm leaving now"

The three got in and rode back to Ned's house

Moze wanted to know if Eric asked Ned, but now was most definitely not the time. She would merely have to wait for it, but the wait for the answer was difficult. She wanted to know, if he did, then she would attempt to make the first move. If he didn't, she could move on with her life. Although heartbroken, she would soldier on through the pain.

"Maybe Ned was right about this school year?" she thought "This is not fun"

_End_

**Next time: Nothing but a Good Time pt. 2**

**This time, Missy will be re-introduced, along with a few other important characters. Plus Suzie and Loomer both plan to be at this party, will anything go down?**

**P.S.: Thanks for the encouraging reviews**

**If you read any chapter, please review. I would greatly appreciate any comments**


	6. Nothing But A Good Time pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

_**7:30 PM Seth Power's Residence**_

Ned, Moze, and Cookie arrived at Seth's house a little before they were supposed to go the party. The party was at a senior named Eli's house. Eli was a varsity football player, but for some reason never got the girls. So, Eli constantly attempted to prove how cool he was by having parties and things like that.

"Hey guys" Seth said as he opened the door and motioned for them to come in "Make yourselves at home, I just gotta finish getting ready"

"Nice house" Ned said as he looked around the lavish house Seth lived in. HD TV with Blu-ray, numerous couches and furniture, and many works of art on the wall.

"Never would have guessed this for Seth" Moze said "I figured, like posters of Shaq, or something"

Seth came back into the room, ready wearing a nice blue dress shirt and jeans.

"I gotta look good" he said with a smirk

Ned, Cookie, and Moze were wearing the same stuff they had on before, "Eh, I was too lazy" Ned said as they left the house.

_**7:30 PM Missy Meanie's House**_

Missy sat facing the mirror in her bathroom. She was always checking herself to make sure there were no mistakes. She plucked at her eyebrows until they were perfect, made sure the right amount of eye shadow was on, constantly checked her hair, and applied the final touch of bright red lipstick.

"I'm going to look so good for these kids" she said

Missy wanted only one thing tonight: a senior guy. She wanted to be the first girl in the freshman grade to say she did it with a senior. It wouldn't be her first time either. She already did it with Loomer numerous times and she has wanted several others, including Ned and Seth.

"These seniors are gonna be breathless when they see me. I will blow away the competition tonight"

Missy still remained the most popular girl in her grade, but there were always others trying to take her spot. Suzie was consistently attempting to become more popular, but the controversy with Ned was damaging her rep. More people labeled Suzie as a slut now than Missy, even though Missy was far worse.

"It's time to go out there and make an impression"

_**8:00 PM Eli's House**_

By the time Ned, Seth, Cookie, and Moze got to the house, the party was already under way. Eli's parents were out of town, so the party could go till any time. There were bottles all over the place, along with several plastic cups scattered around. Some of the seniors were playing pong, but most of them were just talking.

There were only a few underclassmen there. A few juniors and sophomores, but not really too many. The only freshmen there were the four of them, Missy, Suzie, Loomer, and Crony. Martin was still nursing his wounds.

"Well this isn't awkward or anything" Moze said

"Yea, this is rather strange" Ned replied "I feel small, these kids are huge"

"Relax, just have a good time" Seth said "If you tell them you're with me, they won't give you any trouble"

So, everyone went off to make their way around the party.

Ned went to play _Rock Band_ with a few other kids, a party staple already. Ned found himself actually getting along with these older kids, instead of what he thought could happen.

Moze found an already trashed Suzie lying down on a couch, babbling to herself. "Well that didn't take long" Moze said "Suzie, get up"

Suzie sat up and gave Moze a weird look "What are youuuuu doing hereeee" she whined "Don't spoillll my funnnnnn"

"I'll try not to Miss Shitfaced"

"What did you say about my face?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

Suzie fell back down on the couch

Cookie and Seth were just walking around and talking. The two never really got to know each other, but found they shared some similar interests. They both had the same taste in music, rap, and were fans of basketball. Seth was also surprisingly on his game when it came to technology, which greatly impressed Cookie.

"Where is your girl anyway tonight?" Seth asked

"Oh, she is away with family" Cookie replied

"Well that's weird"

"How so?"

"I mean, who goes away on the first weekend of school"

"I guess she does"

_**9:00 PM **_

The party continued on, but something was up now, nearly everyone was drunk

The only sober ones being Cookie, Seth, Ned, and Moze, but even they found the liquor to be tempting

Seth held his own though, "Guys, I'm telling you, don't drink anything"

But, it was getting harder for Ned and Moze to resist these temptations. All of the other kids seemed to be having so much fun, but here they were just sitting there.

As Seth walked away with Cookie, Ned whispered to Moze "Wanna try some?" "You read my mind"

So the two grabbed cups and filled them up with some Bud.

"Here's to the night"

_End_

**Next time: Nothing but a Good Time pt. 3**

**The end of Nothing but a Good Time, look for some major events to occur, this episode was merely just setting everything up.**

**P.S.: Thanks for the encouraging reviews**

**If you read any chapter, please review. I would greatly appreciate any comments**

**I have had severe writers block (this was supposed to be up earlier this week) but I should have the next chapter up (hopefully) tonight**


	7. Nothing But A Good Time pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

_**9:30 PM Eli's Residence**_

30 Minutes ago, Seth and Cookie went to just walk around the house. When they returned, both Ned and Moze were out of it. First time drinkers, Ned and Moze were already messed up, even from just two cups each.

"Didn't I tell you not to have any" Seth said

"Man, I don't got to take orders from you" Ned said back "I do what I want, when I want"

"You tell him" Moze said while falling over

"I can't believe you guys" Cookie said "I expected so much more"

"Lets get out of here" Seth said to Cookie

The two walked out of the house and left the party

Eli walked over to Moze and introduced himself

"Hey babe, how is the party?"

"It's really good; I'm having a good time"

"Are you a freshman or something, I've never seen you before"

"Yea, im a freshman, who are you anyway"

Eli was a little confused by this, but answered anyway "I'm Eli, this is my house, wanna go talk somewhere a little more private?"

Eli put his arm around Moze's waist and the two walked off

Ned sat there confused, everyone had deserted him and he sat alone on the couch

"Where did everyone go? The party isn't over" he mumbled

But, who would approach him other than Suzie Crabgrass. "Hey Ned, how's the party"

"It's good, but why are we talking? I thought we hated each other, I think"

"But Ned I want you now"

"Want what now?"

"You. Lets go to another room" Suzie said as she grabbed Ned by the arm and pulled him into another room

_**10:00 PM Eli's Backyard**_

Loomer sat on the grass, lighting up a cigarette. He has drank before, so the few cups he had did almost nothing to his system.

"Amateurs" he said noticing the gaggle of drunken kids around the house. He took notice of Missy stumbling around.

"Maybe I can get some action out of this boring party" He walked over to Missy "Hey babe, what are you up to"

Missy was obviously out of it "What's it to you big man"

"Nothing, just looking for a good time"

"Well I'm always up for a good time" she said as she went down on her knees and began unzipping Loomer's pants. She grabbed his dick with her hands and started jerking him off, before taking it out and placing it in her mouth.

The problem was that they were still right out in the middle of the yard, so a small crowd had gathered around to watch. Murmurs of "slut" began to fill the air.

Missy didn't care though, she was too into it to stop now. She enjoyed the feeling of a man's dick, it was just her nature. She wasn't a bad kid, just a dirty one.

Besides, Loomer sure as hell wasn't going to stop her

Suddenly, a cop car pulled right around to the front of the house. Two cops made their way around to the backyard and noticed the whole scene. Most of the kids began to take off except for Loomer and Missy, who was still sucking on his dick.

"Hey what are you two doing" one of the cops said as he shined a light on the two. Loomer's face was a crimson red as he quickly pulled his dick out and stuck it back in his pants and took off. One cop began to chase after him.

"What's going on?" Missy said "Why did he leave, I was enjoying myself"

The other cop walked over, "Come on now, come with me" He picked her up off her knees and took her over to the car.

_**10:00 PM Eli's Room**_

Eli had taken Moze into his room and was looking for some action. Moze however, was no Missy.

The two had just started to make out on his bed instead. Moze had wanted a man's touch ever since Faymen left. She just didn't go after any men. Moze was content with this, but Eli wanted more

"Come on babe, why don't you show me what you can do"

"I don't wanna, I don't even know who you are"

"Well I don't care what you want" he said as he seized her by the shoulders. He began to take off her t-shirt, while Moze attempted to squirm away. "Get away from me"

A knock came on the door, "Who's in here" a female voice said from the outside

"Go away I'm bu-" Eli got out, but the door was barged opened anyway.

It was Suzie with Ned in tow, "You had your time, now get out" she said. "But this is my house and my room" Eli said "Now let me finish with this girl"

"Don't you touch her" Ned said "She doesn't want to be touched" Ned may be drunk, but he could tell from the look in Moze's eyes that she was scared

"Who the hell are you?" Eli said as he got in Ned's face

"What's it to you"

"Oh, we got a wiseguy on our hands" Eli said as he turned away

"Wiseguy? What are you, 50?" Ned joked back. But, Eli turned back to Ned and nailed him with a shot to the eye. "Punkass better stay down"

"Ned!" Moze screamed out and rushed over to him

"Ouch, my face hurts" Ned said. Right above his right eyes was bleeding pretty badly and it dripped down into his eye

"Open up! Police!" an office said from the front door

"Shit" Suzie, Eli, and Moze all said. Moze hoisted Ned to his feet and ran out of the room. Suzie was frozen with fear in the room, as Eli went over to the door.

"Hello officer"

"Mind if we come in?"

"Um, sure, I guess, not much to see though"

_**10:30 PM **_

Moze was still carrying Ned away from the house. The two had somehow managed to avoid the cops and leave the area. They stayed hidden in the bushes and slowly made their way to their houses.

"This party sucked" Ned said "Fuck high school"

"Shut up and stop complaining"

A bright light flashed on the two

"Shit, cops, again" Moze said

But, a pair of arms pulled the two into a bush. It was Seth

"I told you two not to drink"

"Oh my god, thanks so much, we should have listened" Moze said "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to actually get you two. I brought you here and I was sure as hell going to bring you back….or else Eric would probably kill me"

Moze laughed "Yea, he is kind of like that"

Seth hoisted Ned onto his back. Seth was pretty well built for a highschool freshman. He brought them to the nearest hospital. Ned had blacked out by now, that shot did him in good.

Moze dialed Eric on her cell phone

"Hey, whats up" he said

"You need to come down to hospital, like, now"

"What? Why are you there?"

"Ned got knocked out by some creep named Eli"

"Oh, that son of a bitch! I'll be down there as fast as I can"

While they waited, Moze was talking with Seth

"So, there has to be another reason for you not drinking"

Seth looked down at his feet and a sad look came over his face

"My brother was killed by a drunk driver"

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry" Moze said as she hugged Seth "I should have never brought this up"

"No, it's ok, the pain helps me stay away from it"

Moze felt even worse now. She felt like crap from the alcohol, she was tired from having to bring Ned around, and now she made one of her friends upset. "God, high school does suck" she thought to herself

_**12:00 AM **_

Eric arrived at the hospital and signed all the papers to get Ned out. Ned needed stitches, but other than that he was fine.

The four of them piled into Eric's car and drove off

"Where do you live Seth?" Eric asked

"Oh, right on the Boulevard, a red house"

Everyone was incredibly tired, but their feelings were all different

Eric was angry because someone hit his brother and pretty much tried to rape his brother's best friend

Seth was upset over being reminded of his brother's death

Moze was scared because she never wanted to be in another situation like that

Ned was nervous because he had no idea how to explain his stitches to his mother

Eric dropped Seth off at his house and added "Thanks for being there for my brother, I owe you one"

"It was no prob"

"Cya man"

The three drove off to their neighborhood. "Man, when I see Eli on Monday, there is going to be hell to pay" Eric said "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"I can't believe he tried to rape me" Moze said "I didn't think people like that lived in this area of the world"

Ned was asleep in the car. He wouldn't even have to explain to mom, Eric would just say he tripped in the road and bashed his head open.

_**1:00 AM**_

Eric led Ned into the house, making sure he wouldn't fall down along the way. He came back outside and walked Moze to her house, just to be safe

"Thanks so much, Eric"

"Nah, you don't need to thank me. I was just being a good kid"

"Well goodnight" she said as she walked up to her door

"Oh Moze?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Go for it" Eric said as he walked away

Moze was elated; a smile crept across her face. That was all she needed to know. Eric had came through for her.

"Greatest News Ever!" she said as she walked into her house

Perhaps the most ironic way of ending the night. So many poor things had happened tonight, but it still ended well for Moze.

The other kids on the other hand, not so much

Monday was going to be awkward

_End_

**Next time: Feeling This **

**The school year is just under way and so much has happened already. Look for this episode to begin jumping around more. The timing is going to be faster now. **

**P.S.: Thanks for the encouraging reviews**

**If you read any chapter, please review. I would greatly appreciate any comments, good or bad**

**Ok, another section finished. This was easily the longest one yet, but the next one is going to be up there in length as well.**

**Look for the next chapter to be up early this week.**


	8. Nothing But A Good Time pt 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

_**12:00 AM—Police Office**_

Missy sat crookedly on a bench. She was tired and her head throbbed with each individual thought. She was thinking about what had transpired the past few hours.

"God, why did this happen? Everyone will think I'm a slut now, I had to get wasted and be a whore"

Missy was being held at the police station until her parents could come get her. She could be awhile at the station.

"And now I have a splitting headache and my parents won't come get me until much later"

She groaned and laid down upon the bench

She said to an officer "Wake me when my parents get here" and she dozed off

_**12:00 AM**_

Loomer was still sprinting down the road. He hadn't stopped running since the cops busted up the party and he wasn't going to stop until he knew he was safe.

"Go to the party, It will be fun!" he thought, "Last time I listen to any of these stupid kids"

So, Loomer continued to run

He ran all the way from Eli's house to his own house, in just two hours. "Damn, that seemed really long" he thought as he reached his front door

"Why the hell is his house so far away?"

He walked into his house and into the kitchen. He was dead tired, it was cold and he had a terrible headache. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a can of soda. No one was home at the time, something Loomer was used to. His mom and dad were out with friends and his older sister Tina was also out.

"Well at least I won't get yelled at"

Loomer went upstairs to his room. He booted up iTunes on his computer and started playing some Against Me!. He grabbed a Parliament Light out of the package, opened his window, and lit the cigarette up. He enjoyed just spacing out while listening to music, it cleared his mind.

"Why does my life always have to be so messed up? I can be a good kid and I'm pretty smart as well. It's just that I need something real in my life. I want to feel power, the type of power I can get from only being myself as I am"

Like Missy, Loomer wasn't necessarily a bad person, he just had problems. Missy had strong hormones and Loomer wants to be feared. Pretty normal for most teens to have some type of problem.

As Loomer sat there, a favorite song off the CD came on, _Stop!_. He liked the song because the lyrics felt like they were about him. They were fast and angry; it was like his mind had been pasted onto a sheet of lyrics.

"_Stop! Take some time to think"_

Loomer sat there thinking, "Maybe I need to be more cautious and think about my actions" But then he remembered the good that came along with his rather rash decisions. "Or I could get my dick sucked again"

Life sure is hard for one Billy Loomer

_**3:00 AM**_

"I can't believe you would do that!" Mrs. Meanie yelled at her daughter as the two, along with Mr. Meanie, left the police station. "We are very disappointed with you!"

"Blah Blah Blah, it's the same old with you guys"

"Don't talk back to your mom that way!" Mr. Meanie added "You are grounded until further notice"

Missy just moaned in the back seat of the car

Missy to her parents was nothing more than a wild child. They only knew the side of her the students knew, the slutty, problem child one.

The three arrived home a little while later, a rather lavish house. Missy went straight to her room.

"Don't even think about coming down tomorrow!" her mom shouted "You are sealed up for the weekend!"

Missy flopped down on the bed

"God, I hate my parents"

She just wanted to sleep, she didn't want to get up. She wasn't even sure of what was going to happen Monday. Everyone saw her, she was getting it on with the class ass.

"Everyone knows I'm easy now. At least I attempted to keep it a secret before"

_End_

**Sorry for the long delay with getting this up! I hit a major writers block and never really had the time to really think it over. I wanted to do this one just to tie up some loose ends.**

**The next chapter will be up soon, I hope.**

**It will focus again on the usual characters, this time the next school week**

**Please review! I would greatly appreciate feedback!**


	9. Rumors pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

_**7:00 AM**_

Eli Watkins made his way to school early on this Monday morning. Gone was the usual cocky swagger and late arrival. Eli knew his reputation was in the shitter following the party. Not only did the cops ruin the party and catch several kids, but the news of what almost happened with freshman Jennifer Mozely and the fact that he punched Ned Bigby, brother of Eric, right in the face. This was not the day to be Eli.

"Just be cool, avoid the subject" he thought "That is actually going to be really hard"

Eli hustled off into his first period classroom, away from the soon to be crowded hallways of James K Polk High School. "At least I can keep to myself in here" he said quietly to himself as he took out a book to read. He was reading _Darkly Dreaming Dexter, _the basis for current cult TV program, _Dexter_. Eli was strange like that, a different person than the usual jock crowd he ran with.

"I would love to be Dexter, you know, like solving murders with murders"

Eli's mind was very dark at times

_**Meanwhile**_

Ned struggled to get up in the morning. That eye injury really messed him up, as intense pain raged through out his whole body. But, as much as he detested school, he had to go. So, he dragged himself out of bed to get changed, jeans and a simple t-shirt would have to suffice, and he went downstairs for food.

"Well looked who dragged himself out of bed" Eric said as Ned sat down on the table "You have only been in it all weekend"

"Yea, well you try getting hit in the face and see how you feel"

"Is that a way to talk to your loving brother" Eric said and then whispered to Ned "From a night of partying and being somewhere where mom would not approve?"

The last thing Ned needed now was for his mom to find out where he was. "Don't you even think about telling her"

"I would never. I can be pretty mean, but not that mean"

"Yeah, I don't know about that"

"You can think that, but we have to get going now" Eric said as he pushed Ned out the door

"But what about breakfast?"

"It will still be there when we get home"

_**School**_

The hot topic of the school on this morning was what exactly happened on Saturday night. Suzie had already been going around talking about what happened, so the word was going around quick. So when Ned and Moze arrived at school, everyone came to ask questions.

"Did you really get punched?"

"Were you raped Moze? What about you Ned?"

"Was it really Eli? He seems so nice"

"Did Moze hit you Ned?"

The questions all didn't make sense, but they were asked anyway. The two just walked off and left the school to think what they wanted to think.

Seth walked up to Ned when he got to school. "How does it feel to be the most popular kid in school, as of this moment anyway?"

"It sucks, my face hurts and these people won't leave me alone" Ned said as another freshman walked up to him "GO AWAY!" he screamed at the kid. The kid did an about face and ran away.

"Temper Temper" Cookie said as he walked by with his arm around Lisa "I thought you were the type to not get angry?"

"Different situation" Ned said as he walked away

"You can't run away from your problems"

Moze found herself in a strange predicament. She could either say the truth on what happened and get Eli in trouble or she could uphold her good girl reputation and deny even being drunk. She could ruin Eli's reputation or possibly her own.

"Is it worth it?" she thought "I should ask someone, but whom?"

She searched through her phone book for people. She settled on someone she could always trust, Cookie. So she sent out the text message

"Hey I have a question"

Cookie replied a few minutes later. "Okay, shoot….even though I probably know what it is"

"Should I say what happened on Saturday?"

"Oh, that's not the question I thought you were going to ask, but yeah, you probably should"

"But why, what would that do for me, except ruin my reputation"

"You can't keep up the charade of a good girl forever Moze, so it's best to just get rid of it now"

"I guess"

"Trust me; it's better to get his ruined reputation than to take a slight hit to yours"

"Alright, I'll tell the next person who asks….but off topic, what question did you think I was gonna ask?"

"You'll know when you ask it"

"Damn Cookie, always being mysterious" she muttered to herself

The teacher of first period science, Mrs. Ferrans, looked at Moze "Anything you wish to say Ms. Mozely?"

"Ummm, no, nothing I can think of anyway"

"Good, now pay attention"

_**Lunch**_

By now, news of what Eli did had reached everyone. Moze told the next person who asked, who happened to be Missy. She was the new school gossip queen, and she also had some explaining.

"I was drunk, that is all it was. Besides, like I would ever like Loomer" she said with a chuckle to her clique of girl friends. Her friends all agreed with her and Missy knew it. Missy had the ability to make people believe her words, even if they were complete lies. This is how she became one of the more popular girls in the school, by lying to less intelligent ones. She seemed vapid on the outside, but Missy was as smart as they came.

Eli's reputation was in the shitter by this point. He slowly walked into lunch hoping to be undetected but was easily spotted. He tried to ignore the comments and insults from schoolmates. They ranged from a simple "Asshole" to "I thought I knew you" to "You are the biggest piece of shit in the world". It was harsh he thought, he didn't actually do anything, he almost did, but didn't.

One person had a major problem with Eli though: Eric Bigby. Eric walked right up to Eli and was fully prepared to knock him out, but a voice of reason came over him. "Eric, don't do it, you will be no better than he is" Mary said to him as she and several other kids held him back. Eli smirked and remarked "He couldn't do shit to me anyway"

"Don't taunt me Eli, I'll fucking kill you"

"Like you could, you are weak"

No one wanted to hold Eric back, but they realized it was for his best. "Keep running your mouth Eli, you will get what's coming to you" Eric said as he walked away.

Ned sat down at his lunch table for the first time since last week. The table now had quite a robust group of people: Moze, Cookie, Seth, Coconut Head, Lisa, Evelyn, and two rather unwelcome guests in his book, Martin and Suzie. Martin still had his black eye, but looked better than Ned now. "Now you know how it feels" Martin said.

"Fuck off" Ned replied

The rest of that week went by in a blur for everyone. Eli was getting more and more shit, and his true personality was starting to manifest in the actions he did. He had a shorter temper and consistently antagonized Ned and his friends. His life was ruined by their actions and now he was going to ruin theirs.

Moze came to a conclusion during the week regarding her and Ned. She decided to not come right out with everything. She knows that Ned likes her, at least according to Eric, but doesn't know if Ned knows it himself. So, she is just going to wait and see. But, she didn't know that Ned also thought this.

After Ned had spoken to Eric about Moze, he needed to know if Moze thought the same thing. But, he couldn't just come right out and ask, so he wanted to see if her actions gave any indication. So far, they haven't but Ned was not going to give up. He was going to keep on believing.

However, some other crushes were going to be taking form as well, these ones rather unexpected.

Loomer found himself thinking more and more about Missy. It wasn't just in the dirty way of the blowjob though, he just thought about her. He realized that she complimented him nicely. They were both misunderstood, each having rather sour reputations. Missy was still mean and so was Loomer. "Maybe I should try a real relationship" he thought "What's the worst that could happen?". But now the question was, does Missy have any feelings for Loomer?

Seth sat on his bed, just kind of staring off into space. He was frustrated, but for once, not with others, but with himself. He felt like he didn't know himself any more, a strange feeling began to act inside him. He thought about his friends, something that made him always feel better, but this time it wasn't working. He began to think about Cookie in particular. They had always been friends, but they really came together during the summer and the beginning of the year. Seth just kind of gravitated towards Cookie, he was happy when he was with him. Seth could be himself around Cookie and always enjoyed his company.

"Why can't girls be like Cookie" he said to himself "He is ideal for me"

Seth's eyes went wide when he realized what he said. _Ideal for Me_

"No, no, no, no" he thought "Can't be, did I really just say that, hell did I just think that?"

Seth finally realized what that feeling was inside of him: Love

_To be continued…._

**Next Chapter: Rumors pt. 2**

**Eli and Eric confrontation! Seth talks openly about his feelings! Loomer and Missy talk about their problems! **

**This is just the planting of the seeds for the big arc for this story. The story will end at the end of freshman year and the time in the chapters is going to speed up as well.**

**Please rate and review!**


	10. Rumors pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

_**Power's Residence**_

"No, not a chance" Seth thought to himself "I can't possibly be in love, with, with, a dude!" He got up and paced around his room, scared at his own thoughts.

"And of all people, Cookie!" he rubbed his hands through his hair "This is not good. I can't tell anyone, but at the same time, I don't want to feel like crap" Seth flopped back onto his bed.

"The best way to deal with this" he thought "is to not tell anyone at all"

"I will tell when I'm absolutely sure, but I just can't believe it" He looked up towards his ceiling as he drifted off to sleep. "Besides, who will honestly think Seth Powers is gay? Look at me; I'm THE boy in the school"

_**James K. Polk High School**_

In a flash, the weekend had ended and it was already back to school. It probably went by so fast due to the fact nothing happened. Last weekend had really drained everyone.

Ned dragged himself back into school once again, although it wasn't as hard as last week. He found Moze at her locker being her usual overly-excited self. "How can you possibly be so happy on a Monday?" Ned said

"It's easy; I have so much to look forward to!"

"Hmm, like what exactly"

"Well I enjoy my classes for the most part, I hate being bored at my house, and I get to see y—" Moze stopped herself short.

"See what?"

"Ummmm, all the wonderful teachers and students?"

"You are a strange person" Ned said as he walked towards class

Moze grimaced "That was a little too close"

"Almost slipped right there?" Cookie said from behind her

"GAH! What the hell?"

"What?"

"Why did you just sneak up on me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"But, you just, did, you….oh never mind!" she said as she began to walk away

"But was I right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

* * *

Loomer sat with a weary look upon his face. Monday morning was always a killer for him and this one was no different. But, it wasn't just that for once though, there was something else.

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" he thought "It's just a girl, they are only objects to me". Loomer never thought this way about a girl though, not even Suzie way back in middle school. "But I can't possibly do anything to show her. I can't risk rejection, which would totally ruin any fear factor I held!"

To Loomer the power of fear held more worth than love. He would do anything to not have to give up that power. But, at the same time, he can't bottle his feelings forever….or can he?

* * *

As the leaves outside begin to fall and the weather changes from warm to cold, December is upon the school. While it has changed outside, inside James K. Polk High School not much has changed. Seth is still acting like a player, keeping his feelings bottled up. Loomer is still scared of the rejection that may come if he asks Missy out. Eli is still consistently bothering Ned and his friends, specifically Moze.

_**But one fateful week was going to change everything**_

_**Everything will come to a head**_

_**And Ned and his friends have no idea that it is even coming**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Epic pt. 1**

**There is a reason this next chapter is called Epic**

**PS:**

**Sorry for the extremely short issue, I just really needed to get this short thing out. The next ones are going to be lengthy and if all goes according to plan, should be up sometime this weekend.**

**Please rate and review!**


	11. Epic pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.

The end of the year was already far away for the students at James K Polk High School and there were going to be many memories and events.

But none, were going to equal or compare to what was going to happen this next week. In the span of the last week before Christmas break, everything was going change.

_**Day 1: December 14th—One week til brea**_k:

Ned Bigby was not anticipating this day, not at all. A majority of his friends were going to be on a field trip and he couldn't go. "Who would think that simple fight would cause so much trouble?" Ned thought "This day is going to be a drag"

He entered Eric's car and drove off to school. A light snow had already started to accumulate around the town and although it wasn't sunny anymore, it still looked beautiful. At least to Ned it did.

"At least you have that party thing or whatever tonight" Eric said "So don't be so god damn depressed, it's just one day"

"He is right" Ned thought "Tonight is Missy's annual Christmas party and it was going to be great"

"Why so silent?" Eric asked

"No, it's nothing, I'm just thinking"

"Yeah right, I'm so sure. What could you be possibly thinking so much about?"

Ned sat there, in a sort of trance like state. He wanted to tell everyone what he thought, especially about Moze, but he couldn't bring himself too. "I can't let anything get out" he thought

"Just about the party, I guess"

Eric looked as brother strangely "Alright man, whatever you say"

The two had reached the school by this point and Ned left as quickly as he could.

* * *

Ned only saw one person he was good friends with in the halls today, that person being Lisa. Seth, Moze, Cookie, Suzie, Coconuthead, and Martin were all on the trip. Mary was out sick, as was Missy. Loomer and his cronies were in school however though.

"Thank god someone is here today" Ned said as he walked up to Lisa "I thought I was going to be the only freshman in the school"

"I know right, the hallways seem so empty today"

"Yeah I know, besides, why aren't you on the trip anyway?"

"Oh, I didn't hand in the money on time, a common mistake I'm sure"

"I can see that happening I guess"

'I'm off to class, I guess I will see you at lunch Ned"

"Cya Lisa" Ned said as he turned around and bumped right into the chest of a certain principal.

"Ahh, Mr. Bigby, what a surprise seeing you in school" Principal Sweeney said sarcastically "Shouldn't you be on the trip?"

Ned sighed "No sir, a student of my poor behavioral skills should not be allowed to partake in field trips, such as the one being held today"

"I see someone has been reading his student rulebook recently"

"Yes of course sir, I read it every night"

"Funny Bigby, funny. Let's get something straight here, I don't want to have to see you in my office again or I will make sure you never get the opportunity to go on another field trip again!" Sweeney said as he walked away from a shocked looking Ned.

"I thought he would at least chuckle"

* * *

Good thing for Ned, time seemed to be moving rather fast today, as it was already lunch time. Of course, his usual busy table had been withered down to just him and Lisa. As the two sat down, Lisa took note of Ned's glum look.

"You can't be that upset about everyone not here today, right? It's just one day"

"No, it's just I miss them, I guess, maybe, I don't know"

"I know who you really miss though"

"I don't miss her!"

"I didn't even say a gender, now I'm definitely sure of who it is"

"How do you know? You have no proof"

"Oh yeah, remember last Halloween…."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Ned and Cookie got suited up in their costumes for Missy's Halloween Party. This time, they were teaming up with Seth, Lisa, and Moze to be the Power Rangers, Old school style only of course.

"Have you ever noticed Missy holds so many parties?" Cookie asked

"No, what gave you that idea"

"Just a thought I suppose"

"A stupid thought"

"Whatever, lets just go, this costume is hugging my balls tight"

"Too much info"

The two departed to Moze's house to meet up with Lisa and Moze. Cookie was the Blue Ranger, Ned was the Red Ranger, Moze was the Pink Ranger, Seth was the Black Ranger, and Lisa was the Yellow Ranger. "I hope the girls are ready by now" Ned said "This ain't no prom"

Ned rang the doorbell and waited for Moze to answer the door. "I just realized we have no Green Ranger" Cookie said

"Green Ranger sucks man"

"BLASPHEMY!"

"I'm serious, he is dumb"

"You know nothing of the rangers…..NOTHING"

Ned had no comeback because his mouth was practically unhinged. For once, someone had actually made him speechless…..and that thing was Moze. Let's just say she fit the Pink Ranger costume quite well. The costume was tight and accentuated her tall, slender body. It made her breasts and ass also seem quite bigger. "Cat got your tongue?" Moze asked

"Huh, what, what" Ned said snapping out of his trance "Sorry, blanked out for a second"

"No prob, come in, we are just waiting for Seth now"

"He is totally checking me out" Moze thought to herself "I know the Bigby stare when I see it"

* * *

_**Later that night:**_

The party was out of hand, even before Ned and the gang had gotten there. People were everywhere, on the floor, on the lawn, on a couch, on a couch on the lawn, it was madness. And once again, certain people had a little too much alcohol.

Suzie Crabgrass lay on the ground, her French maid outfit, pretty much torn off of her. Her breasts were out in the open for everyone to see, as the costume as pulled down to her waist. "And to think, Ned, you could have been one of the billions of people to hit that" Cookie said with a chuckle

"I wonder what is inside that thing" Ned said motioning to Suzie's vag "Some type of terrible STD monster I imagine" The five of them all laughed at this and Suzie had no idea at all.

Missy was nowhere to be seen though, although everyone had a pretty good idea. Probably hooking up with an upperclassman in a locked room.

It didn't take long for Moze, Ned, and even Lisa to find the alcohol and start downing some. They clearly did not learn their lesson from last time. Cookie and Seth once again had to fend for themselves. "Ned, you are a good-looking fella" Lisa said slurring her voice "why can't you find a good honey"

"I don't know, I don't know, too many sluts I assume"

"What about jennmozely, she seems like a nice chica" Lisa said not noticing Moze right beside her

"Me? And Ned? Why not?"

Ned knew better, even while being wasted "No, we are friends, we can't do that, it would be wei-"

Ned was cut off by a pair of lips pressing up against his. Moze had lunged over and now was on top of Ned, hooking up with him. Lisa started slackjawed and silently walked away. Ned wanted to stop, but hormones were beginning to take over. The kisses felt so warm, it was like nothing else he had ever felt and he didn't want it to end.

He picked her up, still making out with her, and walked into a room and shut the door…..

* * *

_**Un-Flashback:**_

"For the record, we did not have sex" Ned said "We merely wanted our privacy and besides even if I did like her, she denied it all happened the next day"

"Yea, of course she did, she didn't want to be viewed as a slut" Lisa said "Trust me, there is something there between you two"

"Whatever, it's just I have trouble realizing it" Ned said as he began to stand up "I'll be back in a second"

Ned was beginning to walk over to the snack stand, when a force pushed him into the wall. "Ned Bigby's all alone, isn't he" Eli said as he cornered Ned into the wall "No friends to protect you, huh" Eli shoved him again, this time to the floor.

"Get the fuck away from me" Ned said backing away

"Come on tough guy, hit me!"

"What? No, why would I do that?"

"I saw what you did to that talking kid all those months ago, I know you got it in you"

"I told myself I wasn't gonna do that again"

"Fine, I guess I'll make you have to do it" Eli said as he grabbed Ned by the collar of his shirt

"Get away from him" a voice said as a person tackled Eli into the ground.

Eric raised his fist high into the air and struck Eli right in the face. "Don't fuck with my family" he said as he got off Eli. Eli stood right up though and grappled Eric. "Do I have to humiliate you in front of everyone" Eli said. The two through each other into the wall of the lunch room, each swinging and pulling. At first two teachers came to break it up, but the two broke free and began to go at each other again. Eli landed a stiff shot right to Eric's gut and Eric retaliated with another shot to the head. Two more teachers came and finally restrained the two, but not before the two bloodied each other up.

* * *

"I'm furious at this conduct, Mr. Bigby" Sweeney said to the elder Bigby "Causing a mess in the lunch room, is worth several days suspension, you know"

"Come on! I had my reasons"

"Yeah, maybe, but that doesn't exclude you from punishment"

"I realize that"

"So, I'm giving you a week's worth of In-School Suspensions and next Friday, you will be joining your brother in the school, regardless of the fact it's the last day before break"

"Fine" Eric said as he left the room

* * *

"Eli, we have tried this numerous times, but it hasn't worked" Sweeney said

"I'm a good boy"

"No, you are not a good boy. You have been suspended numerous times and have been here more than both Bigby's combined. I'm out of options."

"What are you gonna do, suspend me again" Eli said with a chuckle

"No Eli, I'm expelling you from school. Effective immediately."

"What? You can't do that?"

"I just did, now get out of my office or I will force you out!"

"Fine, but remember I will be back, you can't stop me"

"GET OUT!"

_End_

**Next Chapter: Epic pt. 2**

**Eli is suspended, but he will have his revenge. Plus, Missy's Annual Christmas Party, what's going to happen?**

**PS:**

**The next chapter is not going to be up until at least the weekend of the 24th**

**Please rate and review!**


	12. Epic pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

_**Note: This is an "M" rated story and the content is made to be that way. This is one of those chapters, if you are at all offended by acts of violence and sexual conduct, I suggest you leave now.**_

**Please rate and review!**

* * *

**Day 2: December 16th—Missy's Annual Christmas Party:**

"I told you Missy has a lot of holiday parties!" Cookie said triumphantly

"Fine, I guess you kind of have a point. I hope she starts doing parties for random holidays as well though, like Arbor Day" Ned said

"Martin Luther King Jr. Day" Seth said

"Mother's Day" Lisa said

"Boxing Day" Moze said

"Alright guys, this is getting ridiculous…..you didn't mention Kwnaza" Cookie said

Everyone laughed as they continued walking toward Missy's house. This was, all joking aside, the first major party since the Halloween one and if history has it, it will also be the wildest. Halloween was a child's party compared to this one.

* * *

Everyone was going to be there, well almost everyone. Eli was stuck at home, essentially under house arrest by his parents due to his expulsion. "You are done living in this house" his father yelled at him "After the Holidays are over, you are off to the military"

"Fuck off! I'm not going into the god damn military!" Eli yelled back

"You are my son and you will do as I say!"

"I owe you shit!"

"You are going whether you like it or not!" his father said as he slammed the door shut.

Eli sat there with a blank expression on his face. "So this is it, I go into the military" he thought "Like hell that is happening"

He went under his bed and retrieved a small box. He smiled as he looked at the contents of the box, but decided to just close it up first. "Not yet" he said to himself "Not yet"

He put the box back under his bed, put on his jacket, and snuck himself out of the house. He had one last thing he wanted to accomplish.

* * *

Loomer sat on the couch in Missy's house and sighed. He was already bored of the party and it had practically just started. "You can only get drunk so many times" he said "Before the alcohol has no effect on you"

He got up and took a look around. He didn't spot anyone from his grade yet, as of the moment there were just seniors in the room he was in. He wasn't really looking for anyone in particular…well except for one person. "I gotta do this tonight" he said "even if I fail; I will still have done it." He was of course referring to the apple of his eye, Missy. And tonight, he was planning on asking her out. But he needed to wait for the right time, and that time was not now.

"I need a smoke" he said as he pulled out his pack of Parliament Lights and went to walk outside. Except he got lost in the rather spacious house. "Crap, where the hell am I?" he said as he walked around aimlessly "This is like the deserted part of the house". It was true though, this part of the house was empty, for now anyway.

"God, I just wanted to have a cigarette…"

* * *

Ned and the gang finally reached the house, after what seemed like a few hours anyway. An enthusiastic Missy opened the door for them. "Hey guys! Welcome to the party!" she said "Drinks are to the right and just make yourself at home, I guess"

"She seems a little too happy" Ned said

"Maybe she is taking her meds" Cookie said with a chuckle

"Well that would explain a lot of things"

The two cracked up over this, while the girls and Seth just looked on. "How is that even funny" Seth said

"Beats me….and I have known them for my whole life" Moze said

"And I'm dating one of them" Lisa said

Once again, the group split into two smaller groups. Cookie and Seth went to look around the party, maybe talk to some sober people. Moze, Ned, and Lisa went for the drinks section…..once again, no lessons learned from the last time.

"Bacardi or Smirnoff?" Ned asked "It's a very tough decision"

"You are more of a woman than I am" Moze said

"So you finally admitted you were a man?"

"Very funny, Bigby, very funny"

"I try"

Ned and Moze got their drinks and went to go sit down, as Lisa went to go off and find Cookie.

"So, tell me Mozely, why are you still single? Faymen has been gone for awhile and you can definitely find another guy" Ned asked

"I don't know, I guess I'm just waiting until I'm sure of something"

"That makes sense, I guess, but don't you miss the feeling of having someone?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"A little bit yeah. I do get jealous of Cookie sometimes because he has someone to love"

"Yeah, he definitely has it good and Lisa is such a sweet girl….when she isn't drunk anyway"

"That's the truth"

* * *

"I need your help" Seth said to Cookie "I got a problem"

"Sure man, anything for you"

Now Seth was at a crossroads, does he really want to come right out and say this? "Cookie I think I may be—"

"HEY GUYS!" a very drunk Suzie Crabgrass said as she slung her arms over the shoulders of the two "Some party, right, am I right, or right?"

"Um, huh" Cookie said

"Looks like someone has a little bit too much drink"

"Yea, it definitely seems that way"

"Glad you see it my way" and Suzie stumbled off into another room. Seth and Cookie exchanged glances and busted out laughing. "Man, what the hell happened to her?" Seth said "It's like she just became a drunk and slut over the summer"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened" Cookie said

"Well that would seem to make sense"

"Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Eh, I'll tell you later…it's not that important" Seth said as Lisa approached the two

"Did you guys see Suzie?" Lisa said with a chuckle

"Yeah, we already saw Captain Drunk, no worse than usual" Cookie replied "You seem alright though….have you even had anything to drink?"

"A little bit, but I remembered from last time"

"Good…now come here" Cookie took Lisa in his arms and began to kiss her "I love you"

"I love you too"

Seth just stood there and stared, afraid to admit his true feelings to anyone

* * *

"Fuck, where I'am?" Loomer said as he walked around the house with the cigarette dangling from his mouth "Who built this damn place anyway?"

It had been an hour and he was still lost in the house. "This is ridiculous, no house is this big"

"LOOMER! BILLY LOOMER!" a voice shouted from a distance

"Hello! I'm Lost!" Loomer replied back

"There you are!" Missy said as she approached him "What the hell happened?"

"I got lost, what does it look like happened?"

"I never realized someone could get lost in my house, but there is a first time for everything I suppose"

The two began to walk back to the party. "That reminds me, I need to ask you something" Loomer said

"Sure, but can you please ask me later?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Thanks, I will talk to you later than" Missy said as she ran back off to help organize the party

"Yeah, thanks…." Loomer said as he just stood there

* * *

It was now 11:00 at night and the party was beginning to wind down. A lot of people still remained, but a lot of them were also hooking up. Cookie and Lisa were in the hallway, Suzie was with Martin in another part of the house, even Coconut Head was getting some, this time from a sophomore girl.

Seth and Loomer sat in one room and were just shooting the breeze. Missy was trying to get things cleaned up, even though it was a futile effort at this point. Even Eric and Mary had made their way to the party and were now in a closet together, doing a certain something.

And then there was Ned and Moze, still on the couch, still talking. For the first time in a long time, they just sat down and had a talk. Not just about any one thing, but about a whole variety of things. But the topic of love always came back up.

"Anyone in particular you are after?" Ned asked, perhaps looking for the answer he so desperately wanted.

"There is someone, but I'm not going to tell who it is"

"Come on! That's no fair!"

"I can keep whatever secrets I want to keep"

"I think I have a good idea" Ned said as he moved closer to Moze

"Oh….yeah…who…might….that….be" Moze said, her heart fluttering around, making it hard to talk

"I don't know you tell me" Ned said, their faces practically touching at this point.

The two were about to kiss when a hand clasped Ned on the back.

"Come on man" Eric said "Let's get out of here, I'll give you a ride, just round up everyone"

"Oh, um, ok……thanks" Ned said with a sigh

Moze decided to just walk with Eric instead of Ned

* * *

It was now past 12:00 AM and almost everyone was gone, except for a certain Billy Loomer. "Ok, can I finally ask you my question?" he asked to Missy

"Ok, I'm ready for it now" she said as she sat down

"Will you go on a date with me" he said as fast as he could, so he didn't stutter.

Missy seemed rather surprised at the question, "Um, I'm sorry Loomer, but I really don't want a boyfriend or anything right now"

Loomer's face sank as he choked out a reply "Oh, that's ok then….well I'll be seeing you around I guess". He turned to walk out the door.

"Please don't take it the wrong way"

"I don't know what the right way of taking it is" he said as he walked out and slammed the door shut.

Missy sat down on the couch and just started to tear up. "Why did you say that?" she thought to herself "You could have had an actual boyfriend instead of just a sting of one-nighters"

She stood up and walked over to where she put the alcohol and poured a shot glass of Smirnoff and downed it in one quick gulp. "You are so dumb" she said as she smashed the bottle on the floor "This stuff tastes like shit anyway!"

But, as she began to walk away, she slipped in the liquid and slammed into the glass on the floor. "OH GOD!" she screamed as shards of glass entered her back "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT"

She got to her feet and walked over to the telephone and dialed in 911.

"Please come quick" was all she got out before passing out on the ground. Blood all around her.

* * *

Eli was still walking the streets at this time. He made sure to avoid any car lights and for that matter, any light at all. He noticed the ambulance pulling up to the Meanie household.

"Guess that parties over" he said to himself as he continued to walk along. However he spotted a figure, stumbling around on the streets ahead of him. He quickly noticed that it was a very drunk Suzie Crabgrass. He began to walk over to her. "This is just something I have to do" he thought to himself.

He grabbed Suzie by the waist and put his other hand around her mouth. She put up a fight, but Eli was just simply stronger. He pulled her into a secluded alleyway and pulled down her pants. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. He took the hand around her waist and put it up underneath her shirt and began feeling her breasts.

"This won't hurt at all" he said to her as he began to enter her from behind. She put up less and less of a fight as her hormones began to take over. "That's right slut, enjoy this" he thought.

He finished and pulled himself out as Suzie fell to the ground. He dragged her body out and tossed it into the snowy ground, with her breasts still exposed and panties around her ankles.

"That will teach you to be such a slut" he said as he walked off back towards his house.

Suzie lay there unconscious, in the cold snow. It wouldn't be until the morning that someone found her. Now there was two of James K. Polk's freshman in the hospital.

And it's all downhill from here

_End_

**Next Chapter: Epic pt. 3**

**Sorry if the content is a little graphic, but this is indeed an "M" rated story, so anything goes.**

**Next Time: What will happen to Missy and Suzie? Will they even make it to school?**

**Plus: Seth comes out! Moze and Ned move closer! Eli, does Eli like things!**

**PS:**

**The next chapter is not going to be up until at least the weekend of the 24****th****……seriously this time**

**Please rate and review!**


	13. Epic pt 3A

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

**Day 3: December 16****th **

The news about Missy and Suzie came out on the 15th, or the day after the party. Everyone was particularly shocked about what happened to Suzie. Although thought up of as a slut, she was still a good person at times. Not to mention, everyone had an idea of who it could be, but couldn't do anything until more tangible proof came out.

As for Missy, that was mostly thought to just be an accident. A bottle falls over without her noticing and she slips on the drink and falls into it. But, no one actually knew that she broke the bottle herself. Loomer was particularly worried about her. Although he had been shot down, he still harbored feelings and was going to care for her.

And throughout all this separate drama, there was Ned, Moze, Cookie, Lisa, and Seth. Ned and Moze locked in the always seemingly about to erupt volcano that was their relationship. Seth was still torn over his feelings for Cookie and certainly didn't want to ruin his friendship or his reputation if he came out.

Missy sat in her hospital bed, just staring out the window. The snow had dissolved into rain and it was indeed pouring rain out now. The doctor had told her she would be out by mid-next week, just in time for school to get out. "I can't believe I'm stuck here for a couple of more days" she said aloud to herself. Although she had it bad, it was nowhere near as bad as Suzie.

Suzie was a wreck. She could barely keep herself together half the time, often breaking down into tears. This wasn't just a physical attack; it severely damaged her mentally as well. Who knew if she was ever going to be the same again? She didn't even have a clue as to who did it; she was too drunk to realize it.

"Do you have any idea? Any at all?" an office asked Suzie

"No, I have told you, I cannot remember a face" she said

"Just clarifying, but we will find out who did this"

"Why bother? It already happened"

"Maybe you should think about what this man could do to other people?"

"Why should I care about them? They didn't care about me"

The cop went on talking, but Suzie just tuned him out. All she wanted to do was be alone, she didn't want visitors, she didn't want anything.

* * *

"Come on now, pull yourself together"

Ned pulled himself out of bed and looked at the clock. "2:00!! Shit, I slept too late" he said aloud as he went over to his closet to find something to wear. He pulled out a black Chiodos t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

He had been thinking about the past two days in his sleep. He was, of course, concerned with how Suzie and Missy were, but he had something else on his mind.

"What could have been?" he wondered "What if I did kiss her? What could have happened?"

Ned made his way downstairs to get something to eat. "Man, I'm hungry" he thought "It feels like I haven't had anything in days." He opened up the refrigerator and pulled out some left over steak from the previous night's dinner.

"Well look who finally climbed out of bed?" Eric said as he walked into the house.

"It's not that late" Ned said "2:00 is still early"

"Yeah of course, 2:00 is 20 hours early for breakfast"

"Haha, well look at Jerry Seinfeld over here"

"I try, I try……so sucks about that one girl, huh?"

"Who? Suzie? Yeah, it does suck….who do you think did it?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a hard one, you and me both know who did it"

"True, just that there is no evidence of it"

"Yeah, but we know that his character would certainly do it"

"Oh yeah, no doubt about that one"

"You may have just gotten up little brother, but I'm going to take a nap now" Eric said as he climbed the stairs "Don't disturb me"

"Yeah, sure, sure"

Ned began to eat his steak, when he heard Still Dreaming by Silverstein play inside his pocket. He pulled out his phone and opened it up; the person on the other line spoke.

"Oh yeah, I'll be over in a little bit, just have to finish lunch"

Ned closed his phone and resumed eating the rather delicious steak.

* * *

"Come on now, pull yourself together"

Moze stared at herself in the mirror, her face streaked with tears. She really didn't know why she was crying, a combination of things perhaps. "I can't let anyone see me like this" she thought as she grabbed some tissues. She wiped her eyes and make up off. It was that time of the month first off, then she had to deal with Missy and Suzie being in the hospital, and there was of course, Ned.

"Why does all of this have to happen now?" she said to herself "Any other time would have been fine, just not now"

She exited the bathroom and walked back to her room. "I wanna visit Suzie, but I really don't think I can bear to see her and I have no idea about Ned anymore"

She stopped to think about Ned for a second. "That boy is the most confusing person I know" she thought to herself "It seems like he wants one thing, but then he just changes his mind"

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just gonna stop going after him, for now anyway. I mean, if he is gonna keep me wondering what he is going to do next, I'm just not gonna stand for that"

Her eyes began to water up again, "No matter how much it may hurt"

Beat It by Fall out Boy blared out of her pocket suddenly. She picked up her phone and the person on the spoke first.

"Yeah, sure, I guess I will be over"

She hung up the phone and sat down. She could feel her eyes begin to tear up and could only close her eyes to prevent it. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

Cookie sat lazily on his bed, just watching TV. He was waiting for Seth, Ned, and Moze to arrive. He was bored, so he just decided to invite some friends over. He knew Ned and Moze were dealing with their own thing, but something about Seth had been bothering him lately. Cookie couldn't even put his finger on it, but it just felt different being around Seth.

"Man, these people take forever to go somewhere" he said aloud "It's like they are stuck in molasses or something"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. "Well that was rather convenient" Cookie said as he went over to answer the door. It was of course Seth to be the first one to arrive. "oh, hey man" Cookie said as he opened the door.

"Hey dude, whats up?" Seth asked

"Nothing man, nothing"

"Well that sounds cool"

"No, no it isn't"

"Oh, well then"

Cookie was just getting a feel of something and it was beginning to irritate him. "Look, is there something up with you?"

"Ummm, no, not really….why do you ask?"

"Well I'm getting, an, um, vibe, off of you"

"Well what type of vibe would that be?"

"I'm not sure, it's just one that's been bothering me, like a lot"

"There is nothing wrong with me"

"Yes there is, there definitely is"

"You can't tell me there is something wrong with me?"

Cookie was officially getting annoyed, as was Seth. "Just tell me, what is up with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with me!"

"YES! THERE! IS!"

"FINE, MAYBE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?"

"OH YEAH, WHAT'S THAT?"

"THAT I FELL FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Seth gasped right after he said this "Fuck….."

Cookie stared slack-jawed at Seth

"Y-y-you mean that you are, um, gay?"

Seth looked down at his feet "Yeah, yeah, I guess, I'am"

"You can leave now…..tell Moze and Ned to not enter as well"

"Simon, let me explain"

"That won't be necessary, I need to think, this is a lot to spring up on me"

"Fine, just call me when you are ready"

Cookie just sat down on his staircase and began to think. "Seth, Seth, Seth, why do you have to be this way?"

The school week seemed to go by in a blur, perhaps due to the horrible weekend and the break coming up.

**Next Chapter: Epic pt. 3-B/4**

**I'm really sorry about this, but I seem to have ran into some computer problems. I was able to back this much up on a CD, but I won't be able to get my computer up and running again, possibly until mid-next week.**

**Because of this, I may just edit a lot of what I had planned in order to fit into the story. Again, I'm sorry about this, but it's out of my control. **


	14. Epic pt 3B

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

The school week seemed to go by in a blur, perhaps due to the horrible weekend and the break coming up. All of the kids were basically just trying to get by this week, no one was doing much, classes consisted of watching movies, and the work was kept to a minimum. However, Lisa Zemo had other things to deal with. Such as her friends all asking her for advice.

All of them

"Why me?" she thought to herself after receiving a text from Moze for help "It's always me"

**Subject A: Jennifer Mozely**

**Tuesday:**

It was 5th period science, so it was time for the talk Lisa was not exactly looking forward to. Her and Moze sat down at their respective science table as the teach, Ms. Brooks, dimmed the lights.

"Ok class, today we are going to be watching Bill Nye: The Science Guy"

The class let out a very un-enthusiastic response at the mention of Mr. Nye. "You have to watch anyway, so I don't care if you like it" she said angrily and sat down.

Moze turned to Lisa, "Ok Lisa, here is the de—"

"Hold it, Moze, hold it" Lisa interrupted with "Is this about Ned? Again?"

"Um, maybe, sort of, most likely"

"Ugh, fine, lay it on me"

"Why the ugh? That seemed like a very un-Lisaish response"

"It's just the fact that this has been going on for months"

"Well, I'm sorry, if it's consistently a struggle, Miss Perfect Relationship"

"My relationship is far from perfect, you should know that"

"Then how come you two are usually so damn cheery?"

"We are very good at hiding it"

"Yeah, well whatever, I'm going to tell you my problems anyway"

"I never said you couldn't tell me them"

"Shut Up"

"Just saying"

"Ok well, at Missy's party on Saturday, I swear to whoever your god is, that me and him were about to kiss"

"Keyword was about to"

"But we got interrupted by Eric coming to say we were going"

"Ok, well first things first, were you under the influence?"

"No and neither was he"

"On a side note, I just realized I said under the influence, like who still says that?"

"ON TOPIC! Please"

"No need to get testy, well, to be honest, I wouldn't jump the gun here. Rush something like this and you are going to be in for a world of pain, if you get my drift"

"I guess, I would much rather be friends and wonder if, rather than not be friends and having to live with it"

"That's the best way to go about things, at least, until you get more signs"

"In that case?"

"Come on now, what do you think?"

"Go for it?"

"Uh, duh sweetie"

"Thanks for listening…..not a lot of people will"

"It's never a problem"

And just like that, the period was over, and two went off to their next respective classes.

"Thank god that is over with" Lisa thought to herself as she made her way to her next period class "At least I won't have to worry about anyone else coming to me for advice"

And she was right. She didn't have to listen to anyone else's problems for the rest of the day.

"And that's how you evade having to pay taxes" Cookie exclaimed to a bewildered looking Ned

"Well that's great and all, but WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Ned replied back

"It really doesn't have to do with anything"

"Than why explain it to me?"

"I just felt like it" Cookie said with a grin "Besides it gets my mind off things". Cookie still had his mind set on Seth. Now Cookie certainly was not gay, but he still wondered why Seth was. Seth could get any girl he wanted to, but didn't want that. "Instead he wants me" Cookie thought to himself "Great, just great"

"Whatever floats your boat" Ned said, derailing Cookie's train of thought. Cookie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Anything bothering you?" Ned asked "You look….and for that matter, act, a little out of it today?"

"You have no idea Ned" Cookie said with a slight laugh "You have no idea at all"

"I've had days like that, so I'm not going to bother asking why"

"Thanks, I really don't feel like talking about it now anyway."

"But, when you do want to talk….." Ned said

"I will come to you" Cookie replied back "You know that's how it is always going to be"

School life had certainly been better for Ned ever since Eli was expelled……

…..and speaking of Eli

Eli sat on his bed, a cigarette burning in his mouth. His parents normally told him to put it out, but since they were not home, fuck them. "I'm going to get caught" he said aloud to himself "A simple test will prove that I was the one who raped Suzie Crabgrass"

He stood up and walked around his room, "That is why I have to get away" he thought "Leave this place, once and for all" But then he remembered something. He walked backed over to his bed and pulled out his mysterious box. "I almost forgot about this" he said as he opened the box and took out a silver semi-automatic pistol. He looked at it as it glistened in the sunlight.

"I have to do this before I leave" he said "They get me expelled; I need to get some payback"

He put the gun back in the box and put the box back underneath his bed. He took out another cigarette, sat down on his bed, and went back to where he was before.

**Next Chapter: Epic pt. 4**

**Back already! Ditched my old computer and picked up a sweet new iMac. Downloaded a copy of Office for it, and went to work on this short chapter. I wanted to get this up to show that I was going to still be around, hah.**

**No updates til the weekend, as I have a huge writing assignment due Friday that I have to work on.**

**Once again, please review, it would make me very happy**

**Also, I'm upset at the lack of anything to do with Neds lately. A lot of good stories that were in the works here seem to have just stopped and that stinks. Someone write a new story please! I will review it!**


	15. Epic pt 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

**Wednesday:**

All eyes were on Missy today, as it was her first day back. She limped through the front door, her leg stitched up from the cuts. It seemed like everything else stopped as she made her way down the hallway. Kids just stared at her, not knowing what possibly to say. This was the first time that Missy didn't want all eyes on her.

"Why can't these people just look away?" she thought to herself as she limped to her first class of the day "It's like they have never seen a girl who fell in glass before"

She opened the door to first period Business, five minutes before class actually started that is. "Missy?" the teacher, Mr. Satrop, asked "Glad to see you finally made it back"

"Thanks, I actually began to kind of miss it" Missy replies with a chuckle

"Yeah, somehow I doubt that one"

"No really, I was tired of being cooped up in that hospital room"

"That I can see, but actually wanting to be in school, again, I doubt it"

"Whatever Mr. S" Missy said as some students began to trickle into class. Their eyes immediately focusing on Missy, something that will be recurring throughout the day.

"Ugh" Missy thought to herself "This is going to be a long day"

Lisa Zemo sat at her desk, bored out of her mind. All of the honors classes by now had finished work until after Christmas break, so she was stuck watching movies. She could easily not show up, but she didn't want to ruin her perfect attendance record.

"Why can't anyone need advice now?" she thought to herself "Well actually, I really don't want to deal with anyone else's problems.."

But, since she asked the question, someone was bound to reply. If like magic, Lisa's phone began to vibrate signaling the arrival of a text message. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the name, Seth. "Well Seth never has problems, so I wonder what this is about"

She opened her phone and read the message "I have a problem". "Ah crap" she thought to herself "What now?"

"Ok Seth, what is it?" she replied with

"Well, recently, I came to a conclusion about myself"

"Ok, well what is that?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm gay"

Lisa could barely stop herself from letting out a very loud gasp. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, take it all in"

"Jeez, I think I need some advice now, hah"

"Lol, well, that wasn't too bad to get off my chest"

"Well that's quite a shocker to me"

"You aren't mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad? You are who you are. No one can change that."

"Cool, thanks….now time for my next thing"

"Oh god, what could it be now lol"

"I think I like Cookie"

Lisa couldn't stop herself this time, as she let out a rather loud gasp. The whole class stared at her as she regained her train of thought. "Sorry" she said quietly and the class went back to the video.

"WHAT?! How can you possibly like him?"

"idk, I just feel something different for him"

"But that's what I feel!"

"Well, idk then, but that's how I feel"

"Gah! I don't blame you, but I dunno what to do"

"I know that, but I just needed to tell someone that"

"Well I guess it's best if it was me, anyone else would say something"

"Exactly"

"But what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I guess….i don't wanna ruin any relationships"

"I'm sorry it had to be that way"

"It's ok, I can get over it"

As that last message, the bell rang and class was over. Lisa quickly got everything and left class as fast as she could, lest she have to deal with other students giving her the stink-eye.

"Now I'm the one who needs some advice" she thought to herself "Things got way more complicated"

School had gotten out, but Ned was still stuck there. Eric apparently forgot that Ned was in school and left, so here Ned was waiting. "Screw this" he got up from the outside steps "I'm going to walk". So he decided to walk, but the vibration of his phone stopped him. He picked it up without looking at who was calling.

"You got a lot of nerve just leaving me here" he said

"Leaving you where? What are you talking about" a female voice answered

"Wait! You're not Eric!" Ned looked at his phone "Crap! Sorry Moze!"

"Haha, it's ok Ned. So what, are you doing?"

"Walking home because Eric left me here"

"Well that's not surprising. But, actually can you meet me at Greenview Park? I want to talk"

"Um, sure"

"Ok cool, cya in a little bit"

Ned hung up the phone, "That's strange, wonder what she wants to talk about?" He continued on his way towards the park, a good half hour or so walking distance from the school.

Moze was already waiting by the time Ned got there. He went over to sick next to her on a bench.

"So, what is it?" he asked right away.

"Well someone really wants to know" she replied "Settle down Bigby"

"Ok, ok, it's just been on my mind, you know?"

"I realize that" she said "In due time though"

Ned motioned for her to continue. "Ok, well, I don't know if you have realized it, but I feel our relationship is changing, do you feel it?"

"Yeah, you could say that" he answered back. "Well, Ned, it will be easier if I just say this right away…."

"Ok, what is it then?"

"I think……I…..may……lo-…..-ve……you?"

Ned stared at her, unsure of what to say "Moze, are you sure?"

"I think so" she said

Ned looked down at his feet as his eyes looked all around the ground "I don't know if I really feel the same"

"What do you mean? I thought you said you felt it?"

"I know, but I don't know if that was what I felt….or if it was something else"

Moze wiped some tears away from her eyes, "Oh, ok, Ned, whatever, just play with me, that's cool"

"Moze…." He began to say

"Save it Bigby, save it" she said as she got up. Ned stood up as well, "Don't go". Moze looked at him and shoved him back down "Don't follow me; don't talk to me until at least tomorrow". She walked away, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead. Tears welled up in her eyes, but this time, she didn't wipe them away. She wanted Ned to know what he meant to her.

Ned sat, shocked, on the bench. He looked at the ground again; he could barely control his emotions. He couldn't even control himself, he just sat there. For the rest of the day, that is what he did. He didn't feel like doing anything else.

Thursday was a rather uneventful day. Ned and Moze barely talked to each other, Missy was still being talked about, Loomer was not even around, Lisa and Seth still talked, but Cookie and Seth really didn't, and Eli was home, still.

**Friday:**

The school day was already into third period, when a man in a white button-up t-shirt and black pants casually walked into the office. The receptionist instantly recognized the person. "Hey you aren't supposed to be he-" was all she got out.

_BANG_

_End_

**Next Chapter: Epic pt. 5**

**So here we are, things are kicking into high gear. No spoilers for next chapter….should be up later this week.**

**Until then, please review, it would make me really happy.**

**And a big yes to Ned's stories being updated these past few days. Awesome updates all around people. Hope to see more.**


	16. Epic pt 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

_**BANG BANG**_

Ned Bigby looked up from his slumber in math class. "What was that?" he thought t himself as other students had similar reactions. Ms. Emma looks up from her desk, "What was that noise?" she asks. The kids look around confused, it didn't come from the room, that much was known. "Let me go check outside then" she says as she stands up. As she opens the door, the students notice other teachers doing the same thing.

Ned takes out his phone and sends out a wide text message to a group of people. "I don't like this" is all it says. The messages back are more or less the same, "Me either". The students talk amongst themselves as the teachers talk about what is going on. The lines to the office are out and no one seems to be defusing the situation. Suddenly the entrance doors and windows are locked shut as a warning blares over the loudspeakers, "We are in Lockdown". Ms. Emma runs back in and tells her students to remain calm and help will be arriving soon. Ned knows that it's not going to be that easy.

Eli sits in the office, his arms hanging down to the floor. "That wasn't too hard" he says quietly as he looks to the bodies in the office. He breathes in and out deeply and repeatedly. "You were going down anyway" he thinks "best to do it with a bang he says". He chuckles at his own attempt at a pitiful joke.

He gets up and walks over to Principal Sweeney's Office, of course he wasn't actually in there though. "Wonder where he is?" he says "Probably in a classroom or perhaps in the bathroom" Eli opens the desk and finds the small button he has been looking for. The Lockdown Button was put in after the Columbine shootings in order to prevent further ones. "Boy is this going to counteract what it is suppose to do" he says as he pushes it "All it's going to do is make it easier for me to get the kids I need".

He leaves the office and heads over to the attendance computer. "This should tell me what class they would be in" he thinks as he begins to type in names. There are only a few people he looks up, those people being:

Ned Bigby

Eric Bigby

Jennifer Mozely

Simon Nelson Cooke

Seth Powers

Those are the only people he is really after, but he will also stop anyone who dares to get in his way. "Might as well get this over" he says as he stands up and heads for the door.

While the other classes remain in their rooms, the lunchroom is complete chaos as students flee to get out. Loomer happens to be one of those people. "I need to get out of here" he says as he looks around for a door. By now, the rest of the lunchroom students were roaming the hallways. Finding an exit was proving to be a very challenging goal. Most of the doors were locked off and no kid was strong enough to break them down. "There has to be another way" Loomer said as he paced around "Why would this stupid school prevent the kids from leaving a school shooting?"

A loud scream broke his train of thought, as he heard Missy shout something from the other direction. "It's him" she said as she gestured to Eli, just exiting the office. "Shit, I need to get her out" Loomer said as he began to walk over to where she was.

Another shout stopped him in his tracks though, this time from the opposite side. "An exit!" a student shouted "Come on!". Students began exiting out the door, but Loomer just stood in the middle of it all. He looked towards the exit, he could escape with no harm done, but he looked toward Missy as well. The woman he loved, about to be gunned down for no reason at all. "I'm going to regret this" he groaned as he sprinted towards Missy.

He hid behind the corner as Missy ran past him, and in turn Eli. As Eli turned the corner, Loomer surprised him with a punch to the gut. Eli dropped the gun, as Loomer reared up his fist for another strike. This time Eli was more prepared, as he moved out of the way of the punch.

"What are you doing kid?" Eli said as he moved out of the way of another shot "You could have easily saved yourself".

"I couldn't live with myself if I did that" Loomer said as he motioned towards Missy, "I love this woman". Missy's face turned crimson at this remark. "Aw, how ador—" Eli got out before Loomer nailed another punch.

Loomer looked over to Missy, "Leave now" he said "Before he can get you" Missy looked at Loomer "I can't just leave you here" she said.

"Leave god damn it!" he said "I'm suppose to be saving you". "I love you too" she said as she turned around and sprinted towards the exit. Loomer looked at her leave, but turned around right into a punch from Eli. Loomer staggered as Eli nailed another shot, this time to the face. Loomer rebounded though and hit Eli in the gut, but it wasn't enough. Eli came back with two solid shots to the head.

Missy turned around and began to come back to help. But, Loomer didn't want that as motioned her to leave. "Get the fuck out! Don't worry about me" he said as Eli picked up his gun again. Eli aimed the gun at the shocked Missy, but Loomer tripped him up and Eli dropped the gun again. At this point, Missy ran back to the exit again. Loomer stood up, only to receive another shot to the head from Eli. Eli picked up his gun and smacked Loomer in the head with it. He aimed the gun down at Loomer's now unconscious body.

"Fucking kids getting in my way" he said aloud. Before he could pull the trigger though, the sound of the door startled him. "Fuck" he said as he looked down at Loomer's body, than to the door. He hoisted up Loomer's body and placed it in the janitor's closet. "I'll be back later for you" Eli said as he shut the door and walked over to the exit. He shot a kid as he attempted to escape through the door. Eli activated the lock on the door to keep the students inside. "No more of that" he said as he turned around to walk back to Loomer. However, a familiar face showed up right in front of him. "Hello love" Eli said as he began to walk towards the person.

No one had ever seen Moze look so scared before. She knew what was going to happen now.

_**To be continued**_

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I just have a lot going on now. Between graduation parties, work, and being sick, it's hard to sit down and write a chapter.**

**No promises on the time of the next chapter.**


	17. Epic pt 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

"Honey, have you seen the news today?" Suzie's mom asked her over the phone, a little shakier than usual. Suzie was puzzled by the question, "No, mom, why?" Suzie grabbed the remote off her hospital stand and turned on the TV and tuned it to channel 4. "Well, we think you should" her mom said. Suzie gasped when she read the main headline: Shooting at Polk High School. Suzie's eyes remain locked on the screen, but her mind drifted to her friends. "Oh god!" she thought, "What if they are hurt or worse, dead?" The banner changed the read something even worse.

Four confirmed dead so far. However Suzie was relieved to see at least two familiar faces who had escaped, Missy and Coconut Head. "There is some hope, I suppose" she said aloud to herself "I only can pray that the rest can get out". Suzie decided to call Missy, to see if there was anything else to know.

Missy picked up after only one ring. "Oh god Suzie" she said in a hysterical voice "Billy, please god no!"

"Wait what about Loomer?"

"He got into a fight with the shooter and I don't know if he made it and the shooter already killed the receptionists and some other kids and why did it have to be this school and—"

"Slow down Missy! Now who was the shooter?"

"That Eli kid, the one Ned kept fighting with"

Suzie dropped the phone at this remark. "Oh god" she thought "Everything is coming back now" The memories of the night Eli raped her and left her in the streets flooded her mind. She knew what she had to do.

She dialed her mom's number into the phone. "Get the police in here, I think I'm ready to talk"

Moze was freaking out inside. "Shit Shit Shit, what the fuck do I do in this situation, Ned never had a tip for school shooter!"

Eli advanced towards her, "You can run if you want, there is no way out, and I will catch you" Moze turned around and sprinted down the hallway and Eli followed her, albeit at a much slower pace. "While she is off doing that, I can at least round up the others"

He walked towards the room where Cookie should be. He went to open the door, only to find it locked. "Son of a bitch" he said aloud. He turned in a different direction and sprinted off.

Cookie sat against the wall, promising to protect Lisa, who sat next to him. "Baby, you know I'll always be here for you" he said before kissing her on the forehead "We will make it out of here"

"I know Simon, there is always someone looking after us, and we will always be protected". Simon embraced her in a deep hug, "No matter what happens today, know that I will always lover you"

"And I will always love you too" she said back.

**SMASH!**

Eli had returned to the door, this time wielding a baseball bat. It only took two shots from it for him to smash the window on the door. He reached his had hand through the hole and opened the door.

The classroom screamed as he entered. Cookie was shocked at who he saw, "Eli…."

"Yeah, that's right Cookie, I'm here" Eli said "And I need you" Cookie stood up ready to fight, but Lisa jumped in front of him. "If you want him, you are gonna need to take me as well." "Get out of here bitch" Eli said as he threw her to the side. A fire lit up in Cookie's eyes, "No one calls my girl a bitch"

He charged at Eli with a punch, but Eli simply moved out of the way. Eli took the bat and hit Cookie in the back once with it, before hitting him again in the chest, knocking him out. "SIMON NO!" Lisa said out loud as she rushed towards Eli. He cocked back his fist and hit her in the face, knocking her out. Eli through the light Lisa over his shoulder and dragged Simon by the arm and brought them to another classroom. He returned to the classroom where he just was, "I expect you to stay here" he said calmly.

Moze had finally stopped running. She had ended up on the complete opposite end of the school, when she realized Eli was right. "There is no way out" she thought to herself "This is the end". She slumped down in a corner, either out of rest or out of the fact that it was hopeless.

"Pssssss" a voice whispered "Over here" Moze got up and walked over to a door. A pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her inside. "What the hell are you doing outside?" Eric Bigby asked. Moze looked up at him, "Looking for a way out, but there is none and he is looking for me". Eric walked around the room, populated with several other kids Moze knew, notably Mary Fasano, Seth, and Martin. "Where is Ned?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. Eric looked at her, "I don't know, he said he was gonna try and make his way down here, but I haven't heard from him in a while. "

Just like he was summoned by magic though, Ned opened and slammed the door shut. "Oh god, I have never ran so fast in my life" he said. Moze ran towards him and hugged him deeply. Ned returned the gesture; he wanted her to feel safe. Ned knew when it came down to it, there was no way he could protect her well, but he could at least make her think he could.

The door opened again, this time with a not so welcome character in it. "I knew Ned would lead me somewhere" Eli said as he walked in with his gun drawn. "I should have known it was you" Eric said, "You are a fucking piece of shit"

"No time for name calling, Eric" Eli said, "Lest we forget who is the man with the gun. He walked closer towards the students, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Eli said. He motioned towards Eric, Ned, Seth, and Moze , "I need you four to come with me and actually for shits and giggles, Mary can come too."

"And what if we don't?" Moze asked. "Well I will beat the shit out of you with my bat, and wheel you out in a dumpster to where I have to take you" Eli said, "Or you can just walk with me" The five decided the best way would be to just walk with him.

"Good" Eli said, "You are smarter than I give you credit for"

"Get back here!" Martin said as he rushed towards the exiting Eli "I'm not scared of you!" Martin hopped onto Eli's back, but he through him right to the floor. As Martin stood up though, he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He reached down to find his hand covered in blood and fell down to the floor. "Let that be a lesson" Eli said as he moved the five on towards his destination "I'm not afraid to kill you"

Martin sat on the floor, the blood dripping everywhere, tears burning his eyes. "Wh- Wh- Why?" He could only let himself sit there and wait for the darkness to come.

_**To be continued**_

_**The first of a few casualties in the story. The only safe ones are Missy, Suzie, and Coconut Head. Everyone is fair game, and I do mean everyone.**_

_**Please rate and review!**_


	18. Epic pt 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

* * *

"Come on now, keep moving!" Eli ordered like a drill sergeant. Moving behind the line of kids he commanded, with a gun aimed into the back of Ned Bigby, Eli was guiding them to the last room they would ever live in. But surprisingly, no tears were being shed. Tears were a sign of weakness, and that is not a sign, the kids don't want to show.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked, "What's the difference between all the rooms?"

"There is none, the room I chose already has people in it though" Eli answered. The school normally didn't feel big, but to everyone, the journey felt like it took a long time. Then again, the circumstances were a little bit different.

* * *

"…..and that's all I remember before waking up in here" Suzie Crabgrass said, exasperated, to the police officer in her hospital room. She had recounted everything from the night she was raped by Eli up until she left Missy's house. Everything afterwards was sort of a blur to her. It was the first time she talked about the night; it was too painful for her to bring up before. Hell, it was still painful, but she had to. If they caught Eli, it would be further proof against him. They could possibly lock him for a very long time.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally came to talk to us" the officer said "and with DNA samples hopefully coming back soon, we should have more than enough proof to put him away". "Still" Suzie thought "that is if they catch him" The office got up to leave "I have to go file this information away, but we appreciated that you came to talk to us" Suzie smiled as she replied "It felt good to get it out". It was the first time she had smiled in a while.

* * *

Cookie and Lisa lay on the floor, too sore to get up. "Where did he go?" Cookie asked "Why would he just leave us here?" Lisa was a smart girl, but she had no idea what was going on. "Maybe he forgot about us" she said. Cookie seemed doubtful, "I highly doubt that"

As if right on cue, the door opened up and in walked five students, plus one Eli. "Did you two miss me?" Eli asks with a smug grin on his face "Trick question, of course you did". Eli positioned the kids into one side of the room, with himself on the other side. "Why are we here? Why are you doing this?" a distraught Moze asked. Eli looked at her, his face contorted with anger. "Why am I doing this? You can't be serious? I thought you realized by now that you kids ruined my life?" Eli said with rage in his voice. He paced around the room, attempting to control himself. He looked at Moze again, this time not as angry. "Allow me to explain. I decided to round you kids up in this room for one reason. That reason is so you can see each other die, causing you so much misery. On top of that, the last person" he said as he motioned towards Ned "will have to see his friends and family die, before I kill him myself."

"And you really think you can keep us here?" Seth asked "We outnumber you, we can easily take you down!"

"Oh yeah, well go right ahead, try to take me down" Eli said "This is not a movie, remember that."

"Well why would I try now?" Seth replied "You know I will do it now"

"Very good, I expected you to just rush towards me like an idiot" Eli said. He walked around to the desk in the front of the room and sat down upon it. He looked at the kids in front of him. "The question now is who will be the first one to die. Moze? Eric? Seth? There are just so many good options."

"Fuck you!" Lisa yelled at Eli. He looked at her, "Well that was uncalled for". Eli got up and began to walk towards the kids. It was at this moment, the four guys attempted to rush Eli. Although caught off guard, Eli was able to keep his cool. He dodged a Ned tackle and ducked under a punch from Cookie. He replied with his own punch to Cookies midsection. Eli then shoved Cookie into Seth, knocking the two of them to the ground. Eric charged at him from behind, but Eli turned around to see him coming. He stopped him by shooting out both of Eric's knees. Eli walked over to Eric and smacked him in the head with the gun.

As Seth was getting up, Eric shot him in the shoulder and in the leg. He also shot Cookie in the leg as well. Finally he got to Ned, and did the same thing he did to Eric to him. "I feel both brothers should be the same" Eli said as he stared down at Ned, who was now lying on the ground screaming in pain. All the girls did was cry, lest they suffer the same pain as the guys. Eli dragged each of the guys over to the one side of the room again.

"Now where do we begin?"

_To be continued_

_**Sorry for the short update, but this helps me get them out faster than before. No casualties this chapter, but next chapter is going to be a big one. Surprises abound in that one.**_

_**I also thought about having sections on the parents and their reactions on the shootings, but figured that I should keep the focus on the kids themselves. **_

_**Please review! PLEASE! I hate barely getting any reviews**_


	19. Epic pt 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

* * *

"Ooooooohhhhhhahhhhhhh" Martin moaned as he slowly moved alongside the school walls. He found the strength to somehow continue living, even though he left blood along the wall. "Have to get help somehow" he thought to himself "But how?" Something caught his eye though as he was moving along: the fire alarm. "Maybe if I pull that the doors will open?" he said to himself. He slowly advanced towards it and as he did, he peered into one of the classrooms. He noticed Eli talking to a group of kids, who he soon came to realize were the ones that he took earlier.

"I have to help them" he decided. He pulled the fire alarm and smashed the glass on the fire extinguisher case. Water began pouring out from the sprinklers, but alas, the doors were not budging. "Shit, I'm out of ideas then" he said before he noticed the class door opening and Eli stepping out.

* * *

"You see kids, I told you not to fuck around and look what happened" Eli said as walked in front of the group of students. "You ruined my fun!" he said "Now I have to get rid of you four fast before you bleed out" Eli walked back over to the front of the room and sat down.

"Why are you doing this?" Moze said, standing up "Honestly, why?" Eli looked at her, "Didn't I already tell you why?"

"I see for us, but why the receptionists, the other students, Martin?"

"Well they all got in my way somehow and I said I would not let anyone stop me"

"What are you going to do after you finish us?"

"To be honest, I wasn't sure I would even get this far" Eli said before he was taken out of the conversation by the fire alarm and sprinklers turning on. "What the hell?" he said as he walked towards the door. He saw the somehow still alive Martin leaning against the wall by the alarm.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Eli said as he reloaded his gun. Martin turned around to look at him "Fuckyou,youpieceofemoshit" Eli shot him again in the waist and said "What was that?" Martin looked him dead in the eyes "I'msureyourlifewassofuckingmiserablethatyouhadtodothis.Youarepathetic".Eli walked over to him and put the barrel right to Martin's head. "What was that?" he asked. "Fuckyou" Martin answered. Eli pulled the trigger and walked back towards the classroom. He did not count on finding Moze waiting to strike him with the bat when he entered

* * *

The question of why would Eli do this constantly moved around in Suzie's head. The obvious answer was that he was batshit insane, but there had to be more. She wanted to know what could drive a man that insane, a man who had seemingly been fine at the beginning of the year, to this. "It just doesn't make sense" she said "Like I cannot possibly see a reasonable reason for this". Another question that came into her head was, could it have been prevented. She thought about it "I mean, how is someone suppose to know when someone will just snap like that?"

But then a terrible thought came into her head.

"I could have prevented this" she realized "If I had talked to the police earlier, they could have stopped this." She began to cry at this point, "It's all my fault" she said repeatedly. She didn't want to be reminded, so she shut off the tv and just crawled into a ball in her bed. "I just want to disappear now" she whispered to herself "I wish I could die for those that have already"

* * *

Eli walked back into the classroom after shooting Martin when Moze swung at him with the bat. Eli was fast on his reflexes and managed to dodge it. "What the hell is this about" he asked "Did you not see what happened already?"

"I don't care" Moze said as she swung again "If I'm going to die, I can at least try to stop you." Eli dodged this swing as well, but moved around to behind Moze. He grabbed the bat from her hands and put her in a chokehold. "Now I shouldn't have had to repeat this, but don't mess with me." Eli said. He released the choke and Moze slung to the floor, barely able to breath.

"Now since you are so willing to die, how about I start with you first" he said. He drew out his gun and aimed it down at Moze.

"Wait right there!" Lisa shouted as she stood up and walked towards Eli. "What is it now?" he said in reply.

"You are the biggest piece of shit"

"Now, why is that?"

"You would actually kill a young girl like that?"

"Like what?"

"With a gun and shooting her you fucking piece of trash"

"Oh, you mean like this" Eli said as he aimed his gun at Lisa and shot her in the chest.

Lisa stumbled back and blood began to drip out of her mouth. Eli aimed the gun and fired two more shots to the chest. She fell to the floor right in front of Cookie. Cookie stared at her, his eyes unable to cry as his mind was simply out of it.

"Oh god, Lisa no!" Cookie said as he cradled her head in his arms "Please don't die, Please don't die, Please god keep her alive. She is the reason I live life"

But it was to no avail, Lisa was already gone.

* * *

_To be continued_

_**Sorry for the short update, but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. Only two more chapters of Epic left…..and who will live to reach the end of it. I want to have the next chapter up later today, but no promises on that one.**_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**_


	20. Epic pt 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

* * *

The room, for the first time in a long time, was silent. Eli stood in silence, taking in what just happened, perhaps even proud of himself. Everyone else stared at Cookie cradling Lisa's unmoving body in his arms, tears pouring down his face. "Lisa, why did you have to do that?" Cookie said "We could have made it out, you didn't have to do it"

"No" Eli said "There really is no hope for you guys. You will all be dead by the time the police reach here." He walked over to Moze and said to her "You know, she died because of you, right?"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Moze yelled back, tears stinging her eyes "She didn't deserve that"

"On the contrary, she engaged me, and I had to take her out"

"Well then take me out then" Moze said "I engaged you first, finish me off as well"

"Oh silly Moze" Eli said "Because of that, I'm going to save you for last. I want you to watch all your friends die" Eli walked over to Cookie and shoved him off of Lisa. "Stop groveling, you can't do anything to bring her back" Cookie went to say something back, but just didn't have it in him anymore. "That's what I thought" Eli said as he picked up Lisa's body and dumped it on the desk.

He glanced around the room, attempting to find his next victim. "Now do I kill another girl, or perhaps a guy now?" Eli paced around the room, "I wanna save Moze and Cookie for the end now, because they are in so much pain, it makes me happy"

"You're…..a…..piece……of…..shit" Ned Bigby coughed out, his body giving out due to the wounds "Even…..if……you……do……kill…..us…..that….doesn't……make……you…….better"

"Oh I see Bigby, you're gonna act all tough now, that's cool, but I think you might just be the next person to die." Eli said

* * *

"Ughhhhhh" Loomer mumbled as he awoken from being knocked out "Where am I? Did I die?" He fumbled around in the dark until his hand hit a door knob. He twisted it and practically fell out of the closet he was put in. "What the fuck am I doing in a closet for?" he wondered "I guess Eli put me in here or something" He grabbed his head, which was throbbing from the shots earlier to it. "And why are the sprinklers on?" he mumbled as he slowly walked around the hallways "If there is a fire, I'm screwed!"

He only had to walk for a little bit until he noticed the body of Martin on the ground. "Jesus, what happened to him" he thought to himself. Martin had bulletholes all over his body. "I wonder if this has happened to anyone else" he said softly as he began to walk again. He stopped though when he head the voice of Eli booming from behind a classroom door. Loomer crept silently up to the door and stuck his head to the window. He saw Eli kick Cookie off someone's body, he couldn't make out who though.

"I need to get out of here" he thought and began to walk away, attempting to find an exit. But he stopped only a few feet away. He turned back towards the door, "I don't think I could live with myself, if I had at least didn't try to help."

Loomer began to look around, for something that could possibly. His eyes fell upon the perfect thing to use. He was going to do, what Martin couldn't.

* * *

Eli walked over to Ned as he lay on the ground. "Good thing you decided to speak up because you look awful" Eli said as he began to stand Ned up. It was true though; Ned had lost a decent amount of blood and could bleed out at any moment. "Stop!" Eric said as he reached for Eli's leg "I can't let you do this!" Eli, however, just kicked him in the face "Get off, this is over". Eric was on the floor and began to cry, he couldn't help his brother this time.

Eli walked Ned over to the front of the room. "Now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the end of Ned Bigby" Eli said. He stuck the gun up against Ned's head and asked him a simple question "Any final words?"

Ned simply looked at Moze, who was already crying, and said the words that seemingly came too late : I Love You

_To be continued_

_**Sorry for the short update, but again, I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. The last part of Epic is coming up real soon and the story itself will wrap up by next week.**_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**_


	21. Epic pt 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

_**"SMASH!"**_

The door slammed open as Loomer came rushing in. Eli barely had enough time to turn around before he was struck in the head with a fire extinguisher. Loomer had swung for the fences and knocked Eli straight to the floor. The gun went flying across to the room and Ned fell to the floor, his support had been knocked over. Loomer stood over Eli's prone body, a sign of victory.

Moze rushed over to Ned and wrapped him in her arms. "Thank you god, thank you" she said through tears. Ned however, was still passed out. If medical help didn't arrive soon, Loomer's rescue would have been in vain. Moze was quick to realize this however. "How do we possibly get out of here?" she said. The doors were still locked and the windows were still covered as well. Although Eric, Seth, and Cookie had also been shot, they were not hit as bad as Ned. Loomer and Mary left the room to attempt to find a way out.

Moze suddenly stood up though. She glanced down at the prone body of Eli and then over to the gun he dropped. "Don't do it Moze" Cookie said, still holding Lisa's lifeless body. She walked over to the gun and picked it up. One bullet was still left. "Do it Moze and you are no better than him" Cookie said "You are better than this!"

"I HAVE TO!" Moze said through tears "What's stopping him from doing something like this again? He can always come back!"

"He will be in jail and he can't just stroll out of there whenever he wants to"

"But he will be out someday and he sure as hell is not gonna forgive us. He will find us and he will kill us." Moze said as she aimed the gun at Eli's head. "MOZE! STOP!" Cookie yelled, but it was too late.

_**BANG!**_

The bullet struck Eli right in the head, blood poured out from the hole in his skull. Everyone stared in shock, even Loomer and Mary came running back just from hearing the shot. Moze fell to a heap on the floor, unable to comprehend the fact that she just killed a man. "Oh my god" Loomer said "Just, I don't even know what to say to you". Moze looked at him, "I know, I don't even know what to say to myself."

"You will be fine" a familiar voice said as the students turned to look towards this person. Principal Sweeney walked in and took the gun from Moze. "I will handle this" he said "It's the least I can do". "But why do you have to help?" Seth said "This wasn't your fault"

"I know, but I should have been helping not hiding."

* * *

When word had come that Eli had came into the school and shot the secretaries, Sweeney decided to just hide. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to risk his life either. So he just stayed where he was, the teacher's lounge. He heard Eli round up the five students and he heard him shoot Martin as well. "I could have saved him" Sweeney thought. But it was too late, he couldn't do anything now. So he waited some more, until he heard the firing stop. "Maybe it's over now" he thought and began to walk towards the entrance, hoping to find someone besides Eli still alive. By the time he reached it, he just heard Moze shoot Eli in the head and everyone else's reactions. He wasn't a hero to all of the kids, but he could at least save one of their lives.

* * *

"I will be right back" Sweeney said as he exited the room with the gun. He first made a stop at the science office, to pick up a cleansing rag. He wet it under the sink and wiped the handle and trigger of the gun, as to remove prints. Next he made his way to the office and went into his personal area. There lay the controls for the security system. Sweeney took out his key and deactivated the system and everything slowly began to rise. Sweeney quickly left the office and returned to the room of students. He took the gun out and placed Eli's hands around the handle and trigger. "What are you doing?" Moze asked, "I shot him, I will take the fall". Sweeney said nothing and instead just held the gun by the handle.

"Stop!" she said as she ran over to him, but she couldn't stop him. The police were already swarming the school and immediately ran to Sweeney and took the gun out of his hands. They noticed the wounded students and immediately called for stretchers.

"Did you shoot this kid?" an officer asked Sweeney while referencing towards Eli's body. "Yes" he replied, before Moze could cut him off. The officer read Sweeney his rights as he placed him in handcuffs and marched him out the door. The stretchers came in for Seth and Cookie, who really didn't need them, and Eric and Ned, who did need them. They were all quickly rushed out and sent to the hospital immediately. Stretchers also came for Eli, Lisa, Martin, and a few others who were killed, but they immediately got the cover put over their bodies.

Moze couldn't move however. Everything had happened so suddenly. She found herself alone in the room. The room where her best girlfriend died. The room where her and her friends experienced true pain. None of that school drama bullshit, none of that even mattered anymore. Who cared about petty matters, when all of this happened. This was the room where she took a life, the room she became a monster in.

"There is no going back, is there?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update, been on vacation. So that puts three established characters on the death list. Only a few chapters left now. **_

_**Next chapter: "I Get By"**_

_**Find out what becomes of Ned, Moze, and Sweeney. Lisa's funeral also happens and how will things change between all involved**_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**_


	22. I Get By

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

* * *

**Please rate and review!**

While a lot had happened between Loomer coming in and where he found himself now, Ned does not remember a thing. The last thing he recalled was seeing Loomer rush in and Eli dropping him to the floor. When he hit the ground, he blacked out.

"Ughhhh" Ned moaned as he began to open his eyes. The lights were off and the hospital room was pretty much black. Ned sat up in his bed and took a look at the clock next to him. "3:30 in the morning? Jesus, how long have I been knocked out?" he said. Ned started to take a look around the room. He first noticed the bandages on each of his arms and also realized similar ones were on his knees, but didn't see them due to the cover on him. His eyes then drifted to the young lady in the chair across from the bed. It was Moze, who had fallen asleep in his room. "I can't believe she sat and waited for me" he said softly, lest he wake her.

"It's unbelievable isn't it?" the other patient in his room said. Ned instantly recognized the voice, a feminine voice. "Suzie?" he asked, "I guess you know about what happened"

"Yeah" she said quietly "I'm so sorry Ned, I should have went to prevent this"

"What? You couldn't have done anything, you have been in here"

"No Ned, I could have gotten Eli arrested before all of this. He was the one who raped me and I didn't want to confess. I was too scared." Suzie choked out "Ned, I'm so sorry. So sorry"

Ned looked at her, tears stinging his eyes, "It's ok Suzie, what's done is done, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this."

"Why not? If I had gotten him arrested, Lisa and Martin could have still been alive, you and your brother wouldn't be in here, and the town would be better off"

"But you had no idea he would do this and you couldn't even prove it was him unless a DNA test happened."

"One did, but I don't know if the results came back yet."

"Well then, you couldn't have helped, could you?"

"But Ned—"

"You couldn't have helped…..leave it at that" Ned replied "It's over, there is nothing anyone can do to change that"

Suzie flopped back into the bed, "Ned, it's not as simple for me to just forget it like that. Something this big cannot be just taken away with a few simple words"

"I know" Ned said "But, just, sleep on it or something. I really don't want to have this conversation now"

"Fine" she said and turned away from Ned. Ned looked up towards the ceiling and just began to think. He had a lot to process now.

* * *

It was a cold night in Polk County Jail and not just because of the people there. "Jesus" Sweeney said "This place is freezing. They could have at least given me a coat." He couldn't sleep if his life depended on it, his life had been flipped upside down. One day he goes from principal of a high school to taking the fall for a murder he didn't commit. But the strange thing is, he did not regret it. "I'm glad that I could have helped" he thought "She didn't need that in her life now. She would ruin her life, but my life is more than halfway over."

In the morning he would meet with a lawyer to discuss what they could possibly do to help with the sentence. He was going to jail, that much is definite, but maybe it won't be for long. "I mean it was sort of self-defense" he thought, "He had the gun and he did attack innocent civilians"

* * *

The next few days seemed to just fly by. Sweeney's trial was going to be in a few months, but he has a pretty good case going for him. Loomer and Missy officially have decided to go out. How could Missy turn down the man who saved her life? Moze and Ned were confused about their relationship. Did Ned really mean what he said? Or was he saying it because he felt it was something he should say before he would have died? Suzie continued to beat herself up over the shooting; no matter who told her it wasn't her fault.

However Lisa's funeral brought almost all of them together. Cookie pretty much refused to see any of his classmates. Not out of malice, but simply because he couldn't actually face them. He did however talk with the Zemo's a lot though. It was good for them to have each other to talk to.

But with the funeral upon them, Cookie would have to face his friends, well at least the ones that would be there. Ned, Eric, and Suzie are still in the hospital and cannot leave. So that leaves Loomer, Missy, Moze, Seth, Coconut Head, and the one adult who Cookie could always go to, Gordy. Even after they graduated middle school, Moze, Ned, and Cookie made sure to stay in contact with Gordy, who had left his janitorial position to look for another job.

* * *

Cookie stood by the door of the church for the mass before the burial. As each of the students came him, they each gave him a hug. Seth and Coconut Head arrived first, then Missy. Even when Loomer came he gave Cookie a hug and said, "It will be alright man". It made Cookie happy to hear, especially from Loomer. Moze came and gave Cookie the biggest hug and the two lightly cried on each other's shoulders. They both lost a best friend. Gordy came and gave Cookie a simple handshake, as a man hugging a teen is a little weird if they aren't related.

The ceremony itself was pretty much par for the course when it came to catholic ceremonies. Cookie decided not to speak at the mass because he wasn't sure he could keep it together long enough. Which was the truth, as he began to cry shortly into the ceremony. Moze too began to cry.

It seemed like a bad dream when it happened, but this was just another reason to believe that they couldn't wake up from this one.

_To be continued_

_**Wow it has been awhile for this one lol. Seriously, I'm sorry for the huge wait, I have just been super busy as I only had to do half this chapter and it took me so long. This isn't even that good of one, but I couldn't skip over this stuff. The next chapter however, is the last one**_

_**Next chapter: "Christmas Time (Don't Let the Bells End)"/epilogue **_

_**Christmas has come, but will Ned, Moze, and Cookie be able to celebrate after all of this. **_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**_

PS: The Best of Ned's will be released on DVD exclusively to on September 12th!!


	23. Christmas Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series Ned's Declassified or any of it's characters. I also do not own any songs or games mentioned.**_

**Please rate and review!**

**Part 1: The Moze and Ned issue**:

"This place is so borrinnnggg" Ned sighed as he fell back into bed. He was temporarily alone in his room as Suzie was in counseling for a few hours. It had only been a few days, but Ned was already sick of the hospital. "Why is everything white in this place?" he questioned. Ned still could not get out of bed due to the wounds in his legs, so suffice to say he was getting antsy to leave the hospital.

"Because if it wasn't, a hospital wouldn't be so dreary" Moze answered walking into the room.

"GAH!" Ned shouted as he sprung out of bed "Don't sneak up on me like that"

Moze rolls her eyes and walk towards Ned "Fine, I'll try not to next time" She sits down on his bed, causing Ned to sit up to make room. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Better, I suppose. What about you?"

"Same…..i'm just confused"

"About what?"

"Ned, don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean"

Ned took a deep breath, "Yeah I know…."

Moze picked up Ned's head so their eyes met. "Ned" she said "I need to know. You can't do this to me. You can't put me in this pain for nothing".

Ned turned his head away to face the window, "Why do you have to ask me this now? Haven't I been through enough already?"

"Ned, we all went through the same ordeal. We were all in that room with him and we all almost died"

"Oh really? Which one of us is in the hospital? Which one of us does not know if they will ever be able to walk again?"

"Ned…..please don't….."

"Don't what Moze? Point out the truth? "

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHICH ONE OF US KILLED SOMEONE IN THAT ROOM!" Moze said quite loudly, she then mumbled "I need to leave"

"Wait….Moze…." Ned said weakly, but it was too late, she was already gone. He just fell back into his bed and attempted to have the embrace of sleep take over his body, washing away his troubles.

**Part 2: Cookie and Seth**

It had only been a few days since Lisa's death, but Cookie seemed rather well composed. At least on the outside that is, the inside is a whole different story. He was doing what he did pretty much any other day: sit at his computer and look up the newest info on anything he happened to be interested in. On the inside though, he could care less about that crap. All he thought about was Lisa and how he let her die. "I could have stopped her" he thought "and we could be together for Christmas still" He glanced over to the gifts he had purchased for her: a diamond heart pendant, Riot! By Paramore, and the book Revolutionary Road.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, shocking the young man upon feeling it in his pocket. "Damn high powered vibrators" he thought. Cookie opened the phone to see he had a text from Seth.

"Hey man, just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out or something. Haven't seen you in awhile…"

Cookie replied back "Sure, I'll be by your house in a little bit then" He closed his phone and got up to go over to his closet. Pulling out a jacket and a hat to brave the cold in, he trudged down the stairs of his house. "Be back later" he called out to no one in particular and walked out the door.

Seth was sitting down at his kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. His parents were out on a mini-vacation and he basically had the house to himself. However, it was for nothing as no one was in a mood to hang out or party. He really hasn't seen anyone since the shooting. He went to Lisa and Martin's funerals, and saw his classmates, but since then he only saw Ned and Suzie when he visited them at the hospital. However he needed to get something off of his chest. That was to tell Cookie what he really thought of him. "I'll just come right out and say it to him" he thought, "It will most likely be disastrous, but I need to do it."

Seth sprang from his chair as he heard the doorbell ring. "Coming" he yelled out as he walked towards the door. "Hey man" Cookie said when Seth opened the door "good to see you". "Thanks for coming over" Seth said. "So what's up?" Cookie asked

"Oh, nothing really, I just have something to tell you"

"Um, alright, what is it?"

Seth took a deep breath and looked Cookie right in the eyes, "I think I may love you"

Cookie stared at him wide-eyed and jaw wide open for a few seconds before calming down. "Well, this is kind of awkward" he said, letting about a little bit of a laugh. "It's ok to tell me what you really feel" Seth said "I braced myself for the consequences of me saying that"

"To be honest Seth, I'm actually flattered that you think I'm that good of a person to actually love." he replied "But you know that I'm not gay, my heart may have been ripped right out, but I'm gonna get on with my life…..that is what Lisa would want me to do."

"It's ok" Seth said, "I hope we can still be friends though" Cookie looked right at him, "You kidding me? Of course we can be, I would never let who you are come in between a friendship" A smile appeared on Seth's lips, "Thanks man" he said "How about we play some Rock Band now?"

"God, I thought you would never ask!" Cookie said with a laugh as the two walked into the living room.

**Part 3: Tis the Season….**

"Thank god this is my last day" Ned said, showing some signs of enthusiasm. Suzie glared over at him from the other bed, "Oh yeah, go ahead, rub it in some more, you jerk" she said with a chuckle. "Good idea…..I'm going home today" Ned replied back with a smile.

Suzie stared at him, "Wow a smile, it's been awhile since I have seen that from you. I almost forgot how good it was" Ned blushed at the statement, "Thanks Suzie" he said sincerely. The two locked eyes and sort of became entranced in their gazes. Suzie snapped out of it first, "So what is going on with you and Jennifer?"

"Nothing really I guess" he replied back, looking out the window "I don't know if I see Jennifer in that way yet". "I can see that" Suzie said back "You two have been friends your whole lives, it's hard to take it to the next level I suppose"

The two locked eyes once again after her statement. This time it was Ned who broke it up by getting his cane and standing up. He hobbled his way over to Suzie's bed. "You should give me a going away present" he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. "What do you mean by that?" she replied staring into his deep, blue eyes.

It was at that moment that Suzie Crabgrass and Ned Bigby hooked up in a hospital room. While they were both being treated for life threatening injures. It was those human urges taking over.

As Suzie began to fix her hair, Ned hobbled back over to his bed. "Who knew you still felt something" she said with a smile "However I think a relationship may not be the best option right now" Ned shook his head, "I agree, I don't want to hurt Moze any more than I already have"

"You are a good friend" Suzie said, "Don't forget that"

"Ned Bigby!" a nurse yelled, causing the young man the jump. "You are good to go" she said. "Oh, thanks" he said, getting up to retrieve his clothes. "Hopefully cya soon" he called out to Suzie as he was leaving. Ned's parents were right outside, waiting to drive him home.

A couple of hours later……

It was technically Christmas now, as it was 12:36 AM. Most people were in bed, but not Ned Bigby. For that matter, Ned was just getting ready to go out. In his hand he held a bag with some gifts in them. He grabbed his cane and made his way out the door. The first stop was the Mozely Household. He opened his bag and pulled out a small square box and left it on the front steps. Included was a card:

_Moze, I cannot fully express to you how sorry I'am for all the shit I dragged you through. I love you, but I don't want to risk our friendship over having a relationship. I'm truly sorry, I wish I could be better for you. Signed, Ned_

Ned went around to Cookie, Seth, Loomer, and Missy's houses, leaving small gifts and cards. He also made a stop at the Crabgrass household. The last place to go was the cemetery. He carried with him two things of roses. He stopped at Martin's grave first, laying the flowers down in front of the tombstone.

As he made his way to Lisa's grave he noticed a figure already there. Cookie was dropping off another thing of flowers on the grave and was slightly startled by Ned's appearance. "Jesus man" he said as he noticed Ned "Don't come at me all Ebeneezer Scrooge like"

Ned chuckled, "Sorry man, figured no one else would be out at this time. Just wanted to drop something off cause I had to miss the funeral." Cookie smiled at him, "Thanks man, that really means a lot"

Ned laid down the flowers, but there was something else included with them. A picture it appeared to be. It was a picture of him, Lisa, Cookie, and Moze from their 8th grade graduation. A note was written on the back:

_Ned, you are truly one of a kind and I will miss seeing you everyday in Science with Sweeney. With love, Lisa_

Ned and Cookie began to make their ways back home as it began to snow again. The picture would soon be gone and forgotten, but the memories of that day and Lisa Zemo will never be forgotten.

Jeez talk about a wait, haha. Sooooo sorry for the massive wait. I have had way too much to do these past months. I kept pushing this off, but a recent review made me get on my ass and finish it.

I came down with a severe case of writers block while doing this, but it has appeared to unjam. I hope to begin work on the next story whenever I find the chance.

Thanks for waiting!


End file.
